Nuisance
by LoveShinobi-Angelv
Summary: It's difficult to break a stone by hand, but not impossible. The lengths one man will go just to find love. -Rated for Sexual Content-  Kyo x Satomi  Note: An OC story
1. Annoyance

**A/n****: Alright everyone. This is our first ever Kyo x Satomi story. We hope you enjoy it as much as we did writing it. And if you don't already know the characters; Satomi is the daughter of Gaara and Sakura and Kyo is the grandson of the Tsuchikage. If you need more details, just check our profile. Thanks! Enjoy and review!**

**Nuisance**

_Chapter One_

-Annoyance-

Kyo looked up at the gates to Konoha and let out a breath, smiling at the foreign village. It had taken him quite some time to get here, but now that he was, he couldn't wait to begin his work. Once he checked in with the Hokage, he could take his time and look around.

He entered the village, waving to the guards and greeting them before heading straight for the Hokage Tower. Knocking on the office door, he entered when he was given permission, smiling brightly. "Sup Akito! Did you miss me?" he asked.

The dark haired Hokage just gave him a bored look from his seat behind the desk. "Shut up you moron, you know I hate you."

"Uh huh. Stop lying, you know how Natsumi hates it." he scolded, though the friendly smile was still on his face. He walked up to the desk, pulling out a scroll and setting it on the desk. "Here's the letter from my gramps, so you can just read over it and we can talk business tomorrow."

Akito picked up the letter and opened it, beginning to read over it. "Sure, whatever." He said distractedly.

"So when do you finish? Cause' I think we should go spar. Or train. Or bond over manly things. Or, I could come over and have dinner with you guys!" Kyo brightened. "I haven't seen little Kanamé in forever. I know he just misses his favorite uncle."

Forest green eyes looked up, annoyance evident in their depths. Suddenly, an evil look came to the Hokage's face. "You know…that doesn't sound like too bad of an idea." He said, a slow, dark smile coming to his face.

Kyo was too ignorant to notice, the only thing going through his mind happiness that his friend was agreeing so quickly. "Really? Awesome!" he beamed.

"Yeah. Come by around seven. My sister-in-law is staying with us, and I think the two of you should meet. I know she would just _love_ you." Akito said.

"Does she look just like Natsumi?" he asked, seeming curious.

"Nah." Akito waved it off. "She's ugly as hell, with long oily hair. I hate her."

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Dude, you hate everyone but Natsumi and Kanamé." He pointed out.

"Touché."

"Well," Kyo popped his knuckles. "I'm gonna go wander aimlessly around the village for a few hours until dinner. So I'll see you at seven." He turned and waved as he exited the office. Akito laced his fingers together and sat back with a self-satisfied smile on his face. He could hardly wait until Satomi and Kyo met, because he knew that out of everyone, when it came to hating people, she was even worse than him. And if he hated Kyo, he could only imagine what the middle Sabaku would feel towards the energetic man.

* * *

><p>Satomi stared at the selection of sweets at the stall she was standing at. Even though she was in a fairly good mood, a bored frown was showing on her face. "Here," she offered the vendor the amount for the treat and then took one of the sugar coated squares of fried dough. "Thanks." She waved, walking off and leaving the stunned man wide eyed since he was used to the Hokage's overly ecstatic wife.<p>

She walked down the streets, wearing some black capris and red short sleeved shirt that zipped up in the front and stopped just above her belly button, with fishnet covering the rest of her exposed abdomen. Her long pink hair was braided and stopped past the small of her back. It was another boring day in Konoha and as much as she loathed the place and most of its inhabitants, especially the Hokage himself, she did enjoy visiting her sister and her adorable nephew. She had to give it to the Uchiha he had made a pretty good looking son.

She was here on business and relaxation, making sure everything in Konoha was well and to report back to Suna and make sure her sister wasn't regretting the choice of bedding and wedding the Uchiha heir. "God," Satomi seethed. "She could have picked anyone in the damn world and she _had_ to pick that douche bag." She grumbled biting into her treat.

Suddenly, she heard a bunch of commotion coming from down the street, and before she could turn to see what it was, a hard body slammed into hers, causing her to drop her snack. Strong arms wrapped around her, and whereas she expected to hit the ground, she landed on top of the very person who was responsible for this entire mess. "Whoa, that was a close one. You almost died." A cheerful sounding voice came from the person beneath her, whose arms were _still_ wrapped around her.

Satomi blinked, her usually bored expression gone and replaced with one of confusion. Her glare returned immediately and slanted threateningly at the hands around her. "Release me at once." She ordered, not waiting for him to comply as she took hold of them and ripped them off with ease, getting up and finally seeing the one who had forced her to lose her treat. He had shaggy, dirty blonde hair, and bright hazel eyes. His outfit consisted of long black pants, and a black shirt that had short sleeves. It scooped across the top, with a narrow, long V in the center that revealed part of his chest. His arms were wound with white bandages, and he had a forehead protector with the symbol for Iwa on it strapped around his right leg. The only look he gave her was one of complete shock.

She glanced over to the fallen sweet and bent over picking it up and scrutinizing it with harsh eyes. She sighed and tossed it in a nearby trash and started to walk off. She could hear the sound of running, and almost rolled her eyes.

"Wait!" the man called out, getting in front of her. "I'm sorry about your food. I'll get you another one if you want. But this cart of cabbages was racing towards you, and if I didn't get you out of the way you could have been crushed." He gave her a bright smile.

"I seriously doubt that." She said lowly, continuing to walk and try to ignore him.

Undeterred, he followed her. "What's your name?" he asked, still looking happy.

"I don't see how that's any of your business." Satomi shut her eyes and tried a breathing exercise to calm herself.

"Hey, it's not a crime to ask the name of the most beautiful woman on the planet." He clasped his hands behind his back as he walked backwards to continue to look at her face.

Satomi stopped and opened her eyes, giving him a threatening glare. "Go. Away."

He blinked, the smile finally leaving his face. "Oh. Okay." Then it came back in full force, almost blinding her. "But I will discover your name, fair maiden!" he declared, forming a few hand signs. "Until then!" he disappeared in a flash of smoke.

The pink haired woman stared at the spot the blonde had been occupying in utter awe. "What a freak." She breathed out and glanced up at the sky, seeing the position of the sun. Deciding she should probably head back since dinner would be ready soon, she started towards the Uchiha district. She took her time getting there, since she wasn't in a rush to get back to see her sister and her brother-in-law making out.

Upon reaching the old traditional Japanese style house, she slid the door open and removed her shoes before stepping up onto the hardwood. That was when she heard voices from the living room. It was her sister and someone else. But it didn't feel like Akito and Kanamé was there with them. Satomi walked down the hall and when she reached the living room her eyes widened in complete shock. It was the annoying blonde from earlier. "You!" she pointed accusingly, glaring at him. "What are you doing here?"

He just brightened, looking at Natsumi. "Natsumi, this is your sister?" he asked, rushing over and taking Satomi's hands in his as he looked at her adoringly, stars in his eyes. "Fair lady, it is an honor to finally meet the sister-in-law I have heard so much about. My name is Kyo." Then his brow furrowed slightly. "Well, Akito lied big time. You're not ugly at all. I think you're beautiful."

Satomi attempted to pull her hands from his grip, but he held on surprisingly tight. With another harsh tug her hands were free and her glare returned and focused on him. "Yes well, my brother-in-law is pretty ignorant and narrow sighted when it comes to women. But stop touching me freak." She warned, passing him by and smiling when she saw her little nephew bouncing on her sister's knees.

Natsumi returned the smile, wearing black shorts and black long sleeved shirt that went past the fingertips and revealed her midriff. On the back of her shirt was the Uchiha clan symbol. Kanamé was dressed similarly, in grey baggy shorts and a black shirt with a large collar, his clan symbol showing on the back as well. "Hi Satomi. How was moseying around the village?"

"Fine." She sighed, picking Kanamé up since he was reaching for her and once he was in her arms he tugged on her long hair happily.

"I like Aunt Tomi's hair." He said proudly.

"I know you do." The elder twin sighed and looked back to her sister. "I ran into this psycho earlier. What is he doing here?"

Natsumi shifted her jade gaze from them to Kyo and laughed. "Kyo is the Tsuchikage's grandson. He's also next in line for the title himself. He always stays with us when he's here, though Akito protests, I find his company exhilarating."

"For once I agree with the Uchiha." Satomi grumbled.

"Oh come now, I swear you won't even know I'm here." Kyo smiled, walking over and sitting down on the couch. "So," he looked at Natsumi. "When is Mr. Grouchy gonna be here? He said dinner was at seven, and it was a long journey from Iwa."

"Any time now." She assured him, getting up and leaving the room for the kitchen. "Everything is almost done anyways."

Satomi watched her sister leave and then Kanamé tugged on her braid, making her wince. "Aunt Tomi! Let's play in the backyard." He said happily, looking adorable.

"Okay." She said, setting him down. He took off towards the back and Satomi followed him wordlessly.

Not wanting to be left alone, Kyo walked into the kitchen, where Natsumi was checking on everything. "Natsumi, would you object if I married you sister someday?" he asked, going to the fridge and taking out a bottle of water. "Cause' I think I'm going to."

The younger twin stopped what she was doing and looked over at Kyo. "Huh?" she blinked, looking utterly confused.

"Can I marry your sister?" he asked, taking a drink of his water. "She's just so pretty…and I think she's the one for me."

Natsumi couldn't help but laugh. "Why?"

"I don't really know." He said honestly, looking at her and appearing confused. "But I have this funny feeling when I look at her…and I can picture myself growing old with her." He scratched the back of his head. "Doesn't really make sense, but I guess you could simplify it and call it love at first sight." He shrugged.

"Well I don't know how that's going to work out for you, cause she totally hates you." Natsumi said with a chuckle and returned to her work on their dinner. "But good luck with that."

"Thanks." He smiled brightly. "But why does she hate me? I didn't do anything."

It was then that Akito entered the kitchen, a small smirk on his strong features. "Satomi hates everyone. And I knew she'd especially hate you, cause' you're so happy it's annoying." He said, having just gotten home. "Hi baby." He walked over and kissed Natsumi on the cheek, wrapping his arms around her. "Dinner smells delicious, as always."

She smiled back at her husband and leaned into his hold. "Hi sweetie. I made you're favorite tonight, teriyaki shish kabobs with grilled veggies."

"Mmm, can I have you for dessert?" he asked, beginning to nibble at the side of her neck.

Kyo rolled his eyes, pushing away from the counter. "You two are gross." He said, heading for the door.

"Yeah, yeah." Akito didn't even look up from his task of feeling up Natsumi as he continued to ravish her neck. "Just don't come back in here for another ten minutes."

Grimacing, the blonde hurried from the kitchen and went outside to the backyard, deciding to try once more to win over Satomi. Plus, being out here with her was safer than in there with the two fuck birds.

As he came out to the porch, he saw Kanamé and Satomi in the sandbox. Kanamé was showing her how to build a sand castle with his pails, though she probably already knew how. Though his sand castle was pretty amazing for a four year old, but then again he did inherit his sand control from his mother. He walked over and squat down next to the small boy. "That's a pretty awesome sand castle Kanamé. Did your mom teach how to make them?" he asked, smiling at his nephew.

"Yeah!" he nodded and pat the sand. "You help too Kyo!" he nodded, gathering more sand with his hands.

"Alright." He said, helping out. Then he looked at Satomi. "Akito said they should be done in ten minutes, and to not come inside until then."

Kanamé sighed. "Mommy and Daddy are doing naughty things again?"

Satomi nodded. "Yup." Not really paying any mind to the blonde.

"Kyo, how come you're not married to anyone?" Kanamé asked innocently.

"Because I haven't found the right woman Kanamé." He answered. "Until today. But I gotta woo her first." He winked at the small boy.

"Really?" the young Uchiha seemed to get more interested in his blonde uncle than the sand. "Who? Is she pretty like my mommy?" he asked. Satomi just glanced over at Kyo, suspicion obvious in her scowl.

"Well I think she's prettier than your mommy." Kyo said. "Way prettier."

Kanamé glared at him and huffed. "I doubt it."

Kyo tilted his head to the side in curiosity. "You don't think your Aunt Satomi is pretty?" he asked, not paying any attention to the pink haired woman.

Kanamé blinked and without hesitation smiled. "Of course! She looks just like mommy, just prettier hair cause it's all long. And makes her look all girlie when it's down." He said making Satomi actually look surprised.

"Exactly." He gave his nephew a pleased smile. "Therefore, I think she is prettier than your mom." He leaned back on his hands, having already built some of the sand castle.

Satomi glanced over to the Iwa nin and rolled her eyes, grabbing Kanamé and standing since Natsumi had come out onto the porch. "Alright guys' dinner is ready!" she called.

"Sweet, I'm starving." Kyo stood and brushed the sand off before following everyone inside and to the dining room, where Akito was already sitting at the head of the table. Natsumi sat next to him, with Kanamé across from her. Kyo made it a point to sit across from Satomi, that way he could look at her throughout the meal.

"So Satomi, I heard you ran into Kyo earlier today." Akito said as he began to put food on his son's plate. "He's annoying, right? I think he's even worse than Naruto, personally."

The elder pink haired women glanced over the table to the head, sliding a piece of meat off the stick. "I'm pretty sure that if I wanted to speak to you Akito, I would have initiated the conversation myself." She said, tossing the succulent beef in her mouth.

Natsumi just smiled, trying not to laugh.

"Not like I want to talk to that ugly frog face, but Natsumi insists I try and be nice to you." He said, cutting up Kanamé's food into smaller bites.

"She does not have an ugly frog face." Kyo spoke up, pausing in his eating. "And I can't believe you lied to me earlier and said that she was ugly with oily hair. Her hair is one of her best features, along with her gorgeous eyes."

The Uchiha looked up at his friend. "I always knew you were a freak. Who would find that thing pretty?" he pointed his fork at her.

"Lots of people." The blonde huffed.

Satomi just rolled her eyes, focusing on eating while Natsumi kicked Akito from under the table, right in the shin, giving him an icy glare that told him he better apologize or he'd regret it.

He sighed. "Sorry Satomi. I guess you're not _that_ hideous." He said, biting into his kabob.

"She's not hideous at all." Kyo glared. "I don't see why I'm the one who's called an idiot all the time around here if you're too blind to see the beauty and sunshine she radiates."

Kanamé nodded. "Yeah dad." He pointed at his father. "Beside mommy and aunt Tomi look almost exactly alike. So you are calling mommy ugly. Cause I think aunt Tomi is pretty."

This made Satomi smirk because the stick in her sister's hand snapped in two and her icy, hate filled gaze was directed at only one person. Sensing his impending doom, Akito thought quickly. "I don't think your mother is ugly son, she is the most beautiful woman in the world. All I'm saying is that your Aunt would look prettier if she wasn't frowning all the time. If she doesn't start to smile she'll never get married and settle down with some unfor-I mean lucky man. I'm just thinking of her happiness." He said, looking at Natsumi and patting her knee under the table. "You'll always be number one in my eyes honey."

"Well I think Satomi is prettier." Kyo said, reaching and grabbing another kebab.

Natsumi smacked Akito's hand away, not accepting his pathetic attempt at being civil. "I think she's very pretty too."

"Can we please move onto something else?" Satomi sighed, not looking up at anyone and continuing to eat.

"Hey Satomi, will you go on a date with me tomorrow night?" Kyo asked, glancing at her.

"No."

"Why not?" he asked, confused.

Satomi sighed and looked up at him. "Because I don't want to. Does it really matter the answer is still no."

"Just wondering." He said, unaffected by her rejection. "I'm gonna make it my goal to get you to say yes though."

She rolled her eyes and returned to her meal. "Yeah well good luck with that."

"Thanks." He smiled. "You know, it's the ones who have to be pursued that are the real treasures."

Natsumi nodded and winked at Kyo. "Yup. Those diamonds in the rough." She snickered, secretly pointing at her sister.

"Exactly." His smile brightened. The rest of dinner went on with the sound of Natsumi and Kyo's chatter, along with Kanamé. Akito would say something every now and then, and Satomi only spoke up when someone spoke to her. And even then her answers were short and to the point. When dinner was finished they all stood and began to clear away the table. Akito picked up his son and sat him on the ground.

"Okay buddy, one more hour of play time and then it's off to bed with you." He said, ruffling the little boy's hair.

Kanamé snickered evilly. "I think you're sleeping on the couch tonight dad so looks like I get _your_ bed tonight." He pointed, teasingly as he ran off to go play in the backyard. Satomi smirked, trying not to laugh as she followed her sister into the kitchen and helped her with the dishes.

Akito just sighed and went into the living room to sit down, as did Kyo. "So how was the trip over?"

"Not too bad." The blonde said, sitting down. "Once we finish up our business here I have to travel to some of the other hidden villages and talk to them. But no biggie. It's better than having to hang around my grandpa all the time."

"When is that old fart gonna die?" the ebony haired man asked. "I mean, he was old when Natsumi's father was young, and now that he's getting along in age as well, your grandfather must be prehistoric."

Kyo laughed loudly at this. "Yeah, he's pretty much just a bag of wrinkles and warts. But we've always had extraordinary health in my family, so there's no telling when he'll bite the dust. But, since my dad's dead, it's nice to have him around in case I have any questions about leading the village or anything."

"I suppose it would be." Akito said.

"So are you really gonna have to sleep on the couch?"

"Doubtful. I don't really know what I said wrong, but if I grovel enough she'll let me sleep in the bed with her. Besides, she doesn't sleep at night when I'm not with her, and she really likes her sleep. So we'll see how it goes." He said.

Kyo sighed. "It must be nice to always have someone around and not be lonely."

"Yeah, it is. The sex isn't too bad either, so all in all marriage is the best thing I've ever done with my life. Especially since I got to be with Natsumi." The Uchiha told him.

"Yeah." He sighed once more, thinking about how lucky his friends were to have already found their special someone and be married, with families of their own. He knew that Akito and Natsumi wanted to have another child, and his friends Toshiro and Minako had been married a few years ago, and had a baby on the way. Even Haru was engaged to his longtime girlfriend.

But, he didn't let that get him down. Now that he'd seen and met Satomi, he knew she was destined to be his, even if she didn't know it yet. But he was a patient man, and all it would take was a bit of time. If she just got to know him and like him, he was sure that he'd be taking her on their first date in no time.

Natsumi and Satomi came out of the kitchen then, talking to one another about things from Suna, since of course the sand princess missed her home, not enough to ever leave of course, but she still missed it. Natsumi walked over to one of the closets in the hall and pulled out a blanket and a pillow, tossing them on the couch once she was back in living room. "Well good night Kyo. I hope you sleep well, I'm off to get Kanamé and get him ready for bed so I'll see you _all_ in the morning." She waved, before disappearing out the backdoor to fetch Kanamé. And since there was another entrance to the house from the back, they knew they wouldn't see her again.

Satomi didn't even bother wishing either of them a goodnight, since she really didn't care, and just walked off into the hall towards her room for the time she was here. "Goodnight Satomi! Sleep tight!" Kyo called to her, waving a bit. He didn't get a response.

"God you're annoying." Akito said, getting situated on the couch.

The blonde merely smirked. "That may be so, but I'm not the one sleeping on a couch. I get a warm, comfy bed." He stood and stretched. "So you just tell me in the morning how great you slept." He waved, heading back towards the hall. Something hit him in the back of the head, and he looked down to see the pillow Natsumi had given Akito to sleep on at his feet. "Well now you have to get up and get this." He snickered, continuing on his way. He heard his friend curse, saying something about stupid blonde annoyances, and chuckled to himself as he entered the bedroom he usually stayed in. Getting ready for bed, he couldn't help but feel hopeful for the rest of his stay. Because he would be here for as long as it took to get Satomi to like him, since he didn't have a time limit on when he had to be back in Iwa. Smiling, he closed his eyes and began to dream of his pink haired treasure.


	2. Exasperation

**Nuisance **

_Chapter Two_

-Exasperation-

Satomi's eyes shot open when she heard a loud scream, from her sister's room, an abnormally loud voice for the morning time. She was up in a second, running down the hall to the master bedroom. She slid to a stop, her long, wavy pink hair falling around her body. She was still only in her pajamas which were a pair of short red shorts and a white tank top. She slid the door open and went wide eyed, almost falling over from the sight.

Akito was sprawled out on the floor, covered by a pillow that had recently been thrown in his face and Kanamé was staring down at his father from the edge of the bed while Natsumi was steaming. "What happened?" Satomi asked worriedly.

Natsumi looked over to her sister and huffed, pointing accusingly at Akito from her place on the bed. "He snuck back into bed last night and slept with me and Kanamé !"

Akito stood from his place on the floor and dusted himself off. "Like you didn't expect me too." He glared at her lightly. "I always sneak back into bed. If I hadn't, you would have been mad at me."

"No!" she pointed again, glaring. "Bad! Bad! Bad!" she yelled as if she were scolding a dog.

"Good! Good! Good!" he said, copying her. "Admit it, if I was still on the couch you would have been mad at me!"

"I'm mad at you now, so what's the difference!" she glared back, setting her hands on her hips. Satomi let out an annoyed sigh and walked over to the bed, picking Kanamé up and walking back out, since she knew where this fight was headed fast.

"Come on Kanamé, let's go get you ready and then you can play while I make some breakfast." She smiled for him, in turn, making the young boy smile as well. They went to Kanamé's room and Satomi helped him get dressed and ready for the day, and then the two made their way to the kitchen to make breakfast. But, when she entered, Kyo was already cooking, it smelled like bacon, sausage, eggs, and pancakes. He was wearing his pajamas as well, which were a pair of dark green drawstring pants. And, even though he wasn't wearing a shirt, he had one of the white aprons tied around his neck and waist. Hearing her enter, he turned and smiled brightly at her.

"Good morning Satomi. I see you are just as radiant in the morning as you are before bed. Even more so, if I may be so bold as to say."

Satomi glared at him, letting go of Kanamé's hand and shooing him towards the door. "Why don't you go play Kanamé, I'll call you when it's ready." She told him. Not needing more prompting than that Kanamé was out the door and gone into the Zen garden.

"What are you doing?" the elder twin asked, sounding irritated.

"Making breakfast." He shrugged, returning to his task. "So how did you sleep? Is your sleeping disorder as bad as Natsumi and Toshiro's?"

She watched him warily, still on edge with having some weirdo in her sister's house. "Fine." She replied and turned around and headed out form the kitchen, since she didn't want to be with him any longer. He was just a freaky creeper, and she'd rather avoid him as much as possible. So, she went to her room, already hearing her sister and brother-in-law 'making up'. She rolled her eyes. She didn't know how her sister only had one child at this point, considering how much sex they had. They didn't even have the decency to lay off the quantity while they had guests.

Once she was in her temporary room she gathered her clothes for the day and a towel and headed into the bathroom in the hall. She slid the door shut and stopped, her gaze zeroing in on the other bright yellow toothbrush sharing the cup with hers and then noticed the other things along the counter that were most certainly not hers. She grabbed the mirror cabinet and opened it, seeing most of her things had been pushed to one side while the other half was occupied with foreign toiletries.

She slammed it shut and tried not to scream. Oh God, she'd be sharing a bathroom with him. Pushing the thoughts aside, she undressed and took a quick shower before braiding her hair and readying herself for the day. And once she was done, she threw her towel in her room and made her way back to the kitchen, seeing it was still only the two of them. She cursed her luck. Why did God hate her so?

"I hope you don't mind my stuff in the bathroom." He said as he began to get plates out for everyone to eat off of. "I know some people are weird about sharing space." He smiled at her.

"I do mind."

Kyo blinked, but his smile didn't fade. "Oh. Well it's only for a few days, so it won't be so bad." He beamed, placing the food on plates to set them on the kitchen table.

Satomi's eye twitched. What the hell? She screamed in her head and even her face showed her extreme irritation. Why was he so unaffected by her callousness and abhorrent aura. "Why are you so…_happy_?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"Because being happy is better than being angry." He said with his back to her. "When you're angry all the time, it just makes you sick, and eventually people don't want to be around you anymore. I…don't really like the thought of being alone for the rest of my life, so I'm happy." He picked up the other plates and began to set the table. "Sometimes I have to work at it, but it's not so hard." He looked up at her, a somewhat serious expression on his face for once.

Her hard look faded slightly and she actually felt something inside her twist. Choosing not to delve on the matter, she nodded and walked out the back door. "Tell my sister and Akito that breakfast is ready." She ordered, smirking because he couldn't see her face. She had just given him the more horrible of the jobs while she went and tried to convince Kanamé to stop playing with the sand.

He grimaced and walked down the hall, stopping in front of the door to the master bedroom. Pressing his ear against it, he didn't really hear any noises, so he assumed they were finished. He knocked three times. "Hey guys, breakfast is ready." He said through the door. In response all he could hear were giggles. "So…you should probably get dressed and come out here…before it gets cold…"

The door opened suddenly and Natsumi walked out, dressed in her normal attire, but her hair was a bit of a mess. "Thanks Kyo," she smiled, passing him and running her fingers through her hair in attempts to flatten it.

Akito came out after her, a cocky smirk on his face. "Yup…not mad at me anymore." He said, heading for the kitchen. Kyo rolled his eyes and went back to his room, quickly dressing and joining everyone at the breakfast table a few minutes later.

Kanamé smiled when his mother sat beside him and nuzzled him lovingly, as she did every morning. "Is daddy a good boy again?" he asked innocently. Natsumi just smirked, giving her husband a knowing look.

"Daddy is a _very_ good boy now." She told him sweetly, kissing his head once more and then helping him by fixing his plate up for him.

"You two are disgusting." Kyo said, readying his plate.

"Don't knock it till you've tried it." Akito pointed out, pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

Natsumi waved her husband off. "Oh Akito, you know Kyo knows what it's like."

Satomi rolled her eyes, already tired of the conversation, so she loaded her plate and started eating, making sure she gave no sign of just how delicious the food actually was. Kyo ignored them, and turned his gaze to Satomi. "So what do you think?" he asked, wanting to know if she liked his cooking. He had heard that women liked that in a man, and that was actually his real reason for getting up early and cooking. Because he was trying to impress her.

Cursing her luck once more she glanced over at him. She wasn't heartless enough to lie, so she told him, "It's good."

He smiled happily. "Excellent." Then began to eat.

Natsumi looked between the two and smirked. "So. Satomi I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Sure what?" the elder asked without any hesitation.

"Well when Kyo came to Konoha the next time, he was going to help me teach a class at the academy. But I can't today, so will you go with Kyo to be with the kids?" she asked, continuing to eat, ignoring the hateful glare that immediately fixated on her.

"If you're busy…someone will have to watch Kanamé so I'll-"

"Hinata is going to watch Kanamé today." She assured quickly, interrupting her sister.

Satomi frothed. "Fine."

"This is just swell!" Kyo said. "We can spend some quality time together." Akito snorted, but just shoveled food into his mouth before he said anything, since he didn't want to be put in the doghouse again. Though the process to get out of it wasn't one that he was reluctant to do, but sometimes it was just better to keep his woman happy.

"Fantastic!" Natsumi smiled brilliantly, lacing her fingers together.

Satomi glared at her sister. "What exactly is preventing you from doing it yourself?"

"Oh," Natsumi laughed and brushed off the look. "Council meeting, so I need to be with Akito. And he gets so agitated afterwards, so as his personal medic, I must relieve his stress immediately."

The glare only increased. "So you're going to have sex." She stated.

Natsumi nodded. "Yup."

"You have no idea how helpful she is." Akito smirked, reaching over and rubbing her knee.

"I don't mind." The blonde said, looking over at Satomi. "I think it's going to be fun."

She looked over to the blonde and slumped forward a bit, resting her elbow on the table and her head in her hand. "Whatever."

"Oh come on Satomi, you are always in a better mood around children. I bet you'll have a blast." Natsumi said, placing her hand over her husband's and holding it tightly.

"Hey!" Kyo perked up. "Maybe I'll get to see you smile. I bet you have a pretty smile."

"Natsumi has an amazing smile." Akito said.

"Which means yes!" Kanamé told Kyo. "I've seen it and it's pretty, she looks just like mommy then."

Natsumi nodded and kissed her son, since she couldn't help it when he was so adorable. Satomi just rolled her eyes, giving her nephew a warning glance, since she'd told him her smiles were a secret only for him. The rest of breakfast went pretty much the same way dinner had, only Kyo seemed to be even more talkative and energetic, something Satomi just couldn't fathom. What kind of person was _this_ happy in the morning? Not even Akito was this happy and bright in the mornings, and he got up at the crack of dawn.

When it was finished, everyone cleared the table, and Akito and Kyo did the dishes, since the ladies had done them the night before. After that, Kyo turned to Satomi. "So," he clapped his hands together, rubbing them in excitement, "you ready for a day of fun?"

She didn't respond to him and just headed out of the room, slipping on her shoes at the front. He waved at his two friends before following her, putting on his shoes and catching up to her, since she had already left the house. "Are you always this quiet?" he asked, walking alongside her. "Cause' Natsumi talks a lot, and Toshiro kinda does too, though not so much as Natsumi."

"Yes."

"Oh. How come? Do you just not have that much to say? Or are you really shy?" he smiled and leaned closer to her. "Cause' you don't have to be shy around me."

"Yes." She replied, knowing full well that wasn't a proper response. She just walked ahead of him and tried to keep away, since she really didn't want to hear him speak anymore. But, always one to persevere, Kyo walked faster so that he was next to her again.

"You know, I think that people who rarely talk are the ones who have the more important things that need to be heard anyways." He clasped his hands behind his back.

"I don't have anything important to say."

"I mean when you actually speak. I think that everything you say is important." He told her.

"Green."

"Is that your favorite color?" he looked at her in interest.

Satomi stared back at him and rolled her eyes. She was going to kill him by the end of the day. Finally, the academy came into view. "Please stop being so…odd." She nodded and headed in through the gates, being met with an elder man with a scar across his nose.

A look of confusion crossed Kyo's face, but quickly left as he stopped by Satomi. "Hello!" he greeted the man with a wave and a friendly smile.

"Hey guys." Iruka said, smiling at the two of them. "Are you two ready to teach your class?" he asked, looking from Kyo to Satomi.

"I suppose. What is it that must be taught?" Satomi asked, looking bored.

"We just need the two of you to talk to the kids about respect and stuff." He said. "And if you want you can play with them at recess, since the group you'll be talking to is the six year olds. They're the ones who need it the most."

"Awesome!" Kyo smiled, grabbing Satomi's hand and leading her inside the building towards the classroom where the younger kids were. Satomi blinked, looking pretty shocked at the sudden contact. "I like holding your hand. It feels right." he brought her hand up and kissed the back of it, opening the classroom door and dragging her inside before she could react.

"Hi kids!" he greeted, smiling brightly.

Once they stopped, Satomi snatched her hand back and glared warningly at the blonde, unaware that she was growling at him. He glanced at her, but his smile never faded as he looked back at the kids. "Anyways, my name is Kyo, and I'm about to become the Fourth Tsuchikage. And my lovely companion, whom I think is imitating a dog, is Satomi, the Fifth Kazekage's daughter." He said, introducing them.

"A dog?" Satomi actually shrieked, grabbing Kyo by the shirt and shaking him senseless. "I've had just about enough of you! You, you annoying, hyper, psycho blondie!"

When she stopped shaking him, he blinked at her, shock on his face. "Wow Satomi. You're really pretty when you yell." He sighed dreamily. "I think that's the most you've ever said to me."

"I swear to God…" she seethed, glaring down at him as she wrapped her hands around his throat. He reached out and pat her shoulders, not appearing scared in the least as he smiled at her.

"Satomi, not in front of the kids." He sang softly, nudging his head towards the class of youngsters, who were staring at the wide eyed.

She tightened her grip. "I'm really going to kill you." She said lowly, her glare turning icy.

"Aren't you Natsumi-sama's sister?" a young girl asked bravely. Satomi blinked and looked over to the class, releasing Kyo after strangling him a bit more.

"Um yes, I'm Sabaku no Satomi."

"I'm gonna marry her some day." Kyo announced. "But, on another note, your teacher Iruka asked us to come and teach you an important lesson about respect." He held up a finger to emphasize his point.

"And we're not getting married." Satomi said with a huff, pushing him aside. "Something important about respect is to not stalk others like some crazy psychopath. Nor invade their personal space, and especially don't say things that are untrue." She nodded.

"Right." Kyo agreed. "Another thing is to respect those who have a higher rank than you do. For instance, you kids need to show Genin respect, because they have already been through the Academy. Genin must show Chuunin respect, and Chuunin show Jounin respect. And Jounin show Anbu respect. And everyone shows the village's Kage respect. Every person that is of a higher rank than you, you show respect to." He nodded, drawing a diagram of it on the board so that they could understand it better.

"A good example is me and Satomi. Even though she is the daughter of a Kage, and a Jounin, she has to show me respect, because I'm about to become a Kage. For now though, it's okay that she continues to act the way she does, since we are of the same rank." He pointed in the air.

Satomi was over in the corner, a dark aura surrounding her, with an annoyed yet downcast face. "Remain calm. Remain calm." She repeated to herself, bracing herself with her hand against the wall and holding her face with the other. "Must. Remain. Calm. Murder. Is. A. Crime."

"Oh Satomi!" Kyo sang out, running towards her. "Do you have anything you want to add? Or did I do a good job?" he asked, bending low so that he was looking up into her face.

She formed a fist and turned around, slugging Kyo in the face and sending him across the room and through the wall. She breathed out harshly, almost panting. "Will you just shut up already?" she yelled, flailing about. All the students were wide eyed until the boys started cheering.

"Wow! That was amazing!"

"Do it again!"

"You're so strong!"

They heard a groan, and then Kyo crawled up through the rubble, leaning against the side of the large hole in the wall. "Wow." He breathed out. "I like a woman who packs a punch." He smiled, standing slowly so that the blood didn't rush to his head.

They all gasped. "Oh no! Kyo-sama!" the class cried out, and then turned their gazes to Satomi, who had her arms crossed over her chest.

She glanced at the demanding eyes and huffed. "No."

"It's okay kids." He waved off their concern. "I'm fine." He went to step forward, only falling to the floor and landing on his already injured face. "Ow." He said softly, twitching a bit.

The children gasped again and once more turned their pleading gazes to one of the best known medics. Satomi blinked and twitched. Damn brats. No doubt Natsumi had been here, molding their poor malleable minds to the evils of manipulation. She could just picture it now. Natsumi laughing evilly as she taught Konoha's youth the deceptive ways of wickedness.

"I said no." she said sternly.

A little girl ran up to Satomi, looking up at her with wide, innocent, pleading blue eyes. "Please Satomi-sama." She asked softly, clasping her hands together in front of her. Then tears gathered in the corners of her eyes, and her bottom lips began to quiver. "I really like Kyo-sama. He's funny." She squeaked, sounding like she was about to cry.

Satomi kneeled in front of the girl and pat her head. "Young one you don't understand." Satomi sighed. "This man…is _infuriating_." She said, glaring over at Kyo.

"Please Satomi-sama!" the rest cried out, their eyes watering. Satomi grimaced and sighed, looking over at the facedown blonde.

"Oh how I loathe you…" she sighed and got up, walking over to Kyo and kneeling beside him. She held her hand over his wounded head and her hand began to glow a soft green as he slowly healed.

When it was all over, Kyo sat up and the kids cheered loudly. The blonde just smiled at them before looking at Satomi. "Thank you for graciously healing me even though I didn't deserve it." he said, leaning towards her.

"You're right."

"And you're pretty." He leaned even closer, laying his head on her shoulder.

She shoved him away and stood, looking back over at the class. "So any questions?"

"Nope!" they cheered, smiling brightly. "Time for recess!" they said, pumping their fists in the air.

Kyo leapt to his feet. "Alright! I love recess! Me first!" he yelled, sounding like a child himself as he led everyone outside and to the playground.

Satomi sighed and followed them out, looking off since she apparently was the _only_ adult supervision. "This. Is. Awesome!" Kyo yelled as he was being chased around the playground by a small group of the kids. He slowed down so that they could catch him, and then they all tackled him to the ground. He began to laugh happily as he tickled the kids, making them laugh as well.

The pink haired woman watched the whole scene, intrigued. She followed the blonde with her eyes and her stern expression seemed to fade. He looked like he was having fun, and those kids looked like they were so happy.

The kids continued to play with Kyo, as he gave them piggy back rides, and pretended to be a monster and chase them around. Then they defeated him, tackling him to the ground once more and beginning another tickle fight. Then the bell rang, signaling that recess was over. The kids seemed upset about it, until Kyo said that he could carry them all back into the classroom. That was when they climbed all over him, and he began to waddle back to the room, looking like a penguin.

Satomi blinked and watched the scene, staring after them. "What a weirdo." She sighed. She yelped when she looked around and a couple of the girls were around her.

"Satomi-sama…" one of them blushed.

"Are you and Kyo-sama going to get married? He really likes you!" a blonde smiled.

"Um…" Satomi looked a bit shocked. "No."

"But you guys would be a great couple." The girl from earlier said. The one who had asked her to heal Kyo. "Kyo-sama always smiled when he sees you. And my mommy said that that means you're his special person. The most important one in his life."

Satomi shook her head. "No." she told them. "That is simply impossible. I only met him just yesterday. There is no such thing as love at first sight." Satomi explained, holding up a pointed finger.

"What about Hokage-sama and Natsumi-sama?" they asked happily.

The elder pink haired woman almost fell over. She huffed and shook her head. "No, they are a very, _very_ special case. And they are both crazy with the heebie geebies of evilness and dark lust."

They just blinked. "What is lust?"

"Eh…" Satomi fell forward a bit. "You see…nevermind. Yes." She sighed, deciding to try and end this now.

"Really?" they all squealed, and then began to run back towards the classroom. "Kyo-sama! Kyo-SAMA!" they shouted as they disappeared into the school.

Satomi went wide. "Wait! No!" she called, chasing after them.

But by the time she entered the classroom, it was too late. Before she could stop the girls from saying anything, Kyo was hugging her tightly. "Oh Satomi, it warms my heart that you feel the same way I do!" he rubbed his cheek against hers. "Don't worry," he whispered, "I will not believe it until you say it to me directly. Just play along so the kids drop it." he continued his actions.

She was limp in his arms, neither encouraging nor denying the action. "Whatever." She mumbled.

"Your skin is really soft." He kissed her cheek before lowering his arms and pulling away, taking full advantage of the situation. "Oh, hey Iruka." He waved.

"Hey. I'm just here to take over the class again." The brunette man said, looking around, his eyes zeroing in on the hole in the wall. "Um…I'm not even going to ask. Were the kids good?"

"Oh yeah, they were perfect. Satomi and I had a blast." He took her hand and began to walk towards the door. "We'll just get out of your hair now! Bye kids!" he waved.

"Bye Kyo-sama! Bye Satomi-sama!" they waved back. "Good luck planning your wedding!"

"Wedding?" Iruka asked, confused. But it was too late, for the couple had already walked out of the classroom and down the hall.

* * *

><p>"Whew. That was a close one back there." Kyo smiled at her, still holding her hand. "But I had fun today. What about you?"<p>

"Sure."

"Well I'm glad you had fun too." He said. "I just love kids. That's the time in your life where you're too naïve to know the real problems of the world, and you can just be as carefree as you want."

She blinked and looked off. "I don't remember being carefree."

His smile fell off his face. "Oh. Well, if you want, you can act carefree around me. Everyone should get to be carefree every once in a while." He squeezed her hand.

"I'm good." She sighed.

"So…you wanna go and get something to eat?" he asked her.

"Not really."

"But it's lunchtime. You can't just skip a meal Satomi, that's not healthy. Your tummy needs proper nutrition." He said in a funny voice, making a weird face as he moved and began to tickle her sides and stomach.

She smacked his hands away and sent him a threatening glare. "I can feed myself."

"Well then that means you're hungry. And since you're hungry, we're going to lunch." He declared, looping an arm around her waist and leading her towards the food district.

Satomi gripped onto the ground, her fingers digging into the dirt as he dragged her off. "I don't want to! Let me go you psycho!"

Unaffected, he picked her up bridal style, chuckling. "You're so cute."

She crossed her arms and glared off. "You are so…irritating."

"I know. People tell me that all the time, but I think it's one of my best qualities." He said as they neared a place. As they passed the door Satomi grabbed onto the frame.

"No!" she yelled, pulling herself and him back out slightly.

"Yes!" he persevered, pushing forward.

"No!" she pulled back and so began the tug of war.

"Yes!" he yanked her away from the doorframe and then threw her over his shoulder, marching into the establishment and plopping her down in a booth. "Now you sit, and you eat, and you behave missy!" he ordered, pointing at her each time to emphasize his words.

She grabbed the salt and unscrewed the lid, throwing the substance at him. "No!"

"My eyes!" he yelled, grabbing a pitcher of water and tossing it onto his face to wash the substance out. He set it back down and then pushed her further into the booth and sat down so that she was between him and the wall. "That was just mean!" he whined. "Now I'm gonna make you eat lunch with me."

Satomi stared at him, looking horrified. She grabbed the pepper and did the same, throwing it at him as well. "Agh!" he yelled, jumping from the booth and grabbing more water, washing out his eyes. Then he grabbed another one, and ran back to the booth, throwing it in her face and drenching her. "Aha!" he began to laugh, still holding the pitcher.

She was actually speechless, looking confused and innocent…and wet. "Why…would you do that?" she asked softly, frowning sadly.

His laughter halted and his eyes widened, so that they were the size of saucers. "Satomi, don't be upset!" he said, sliding next to her and wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his lap. "I'm so sorry." He began to stroke her head, praying that she didn't start to cry. He didn't think he'd be able to live with himself if he made her cry. And all because he was beginning to lose his temper.

Satomi smirked, allowing his touch, for only a moment. "Ha!" She shoved him into the booth and made a run for it, laughing insanely. "HAHAHAH! I'm free!"

He gasped in shock, getting up and running after her. "Nooooooo! Satomi!" he cried, sending chakra to his feet and catching her, scooping her up in his arm and causing her to let out a startled gasp. "That was so mean. I was just trying to buy you lunch and you hurt my eyes and played that dirty trick." He began to nuzzle her as he brought her closer to him. "But it was just so cute. I don't know which of your sides are the cutest. I think they all are. You are just the most intriguing woman I have ever met!" he said in a rush, sounding almost like he was ranting. "Now let's go back to the restaurant and enjoy a nice lunch together. We'll make it a date!" he smiled happily, turning around and ruining all of Satomi's hard work to get away.

"No! Let me go!" she yelled, fighting from his restraint. "I don't wanna date! I wanna leave! Why are you doing this to me?" she shouted, causing a scene in the restaurant and drawing everyone's eye. "You'd have to tie me up and strap me to the chair to stop me from running away!"

"Why can't you just eat a civilized meal with me?" he asked, shaking her slightly.

"Because." She glared at him when she could, since she was still being shaken. "I. Don't. Wanna."

"Why not?" he stopped shaking her and gave her a genuinely confused look. "It doesn't have to be a date. But I want to spend more time with you."

Satomi just rolled her eyes. "_If_ I agree to this _lunch_, will you stop being a creeper psychopath?"

He gave her a blank stare. "I don't understand how I'm the psychopath in this scenario, when you're the one who threw salt and pepper in my eyes. But whatever. I promise not to be creepy."

"Fine."

"Yay!" he perked up once more, going to a different booth, since the one they had been in was covered in water. He sat her down on one side and then walked over to the other one, sitting down. "Thank you for coming to lunch with me." He beamed at her.

"Of…course." She twitched.

"It means a lot."

She sighed, picking up the menu and glancing over the entrees. He did the same, quickly figuring out what he wanted and then looking back across the table at Satomi. Just staring at her. She glanced up at him and paled, getting really creeped out. "What…are you doing?"

"Nothing."

Satomi returned her gaze to the menu and after awhile set it down, seeing that he was still staring at her. "Whadda you want?" she demanded, actually get flustered.

"Nothing."

Her eye twitched. "Fine." She sat back and found a spot on the wall to stare at.

"So…tell me about yourself." He said, still staring at her.

"There's nothing to tell." She said, crossing her arms.

"Sure there is." The corner of his mouth lifted a bit. "Everyone has a story."

"Not everyone."

"Well then why don't you just tell me about your life and stuff about Suna?" he asked.

Satomi sighed. "I work in the hospital. That's it."

"What's your favorite thing?"

"Nothing."

"What do you like?"

"Nothing."

"What's your favorite flower?"

"I don't have one."

"Favorite color?"

"Non-existent."

"Interesting…" he rubbed his chin and looked up as the waiter arrived and took their drink orders. Then he left, and Kyo returned his attention to Satomi. "Well, is there anything you want to know about me?"

"Not really."

"My favorite color is green, I don't really have a favorite flower, they're all too cool looking, and there are too many things that I like to list them all off the top of my head, but for the most part I would have to say that I love to paint. I'm actually pretty good at it." he told her.

She blinked, actually looking interested. "Paint?"

"Yup. My jutsu specifically deals with clay, so as a kid I taught myself how to do all kinds of artistic things. But out of all of them I like painting the best." He said.

"Oh…that's…interesting." She said, glancing up when the waiter came over and gave them their drinks and asked for their orders. They ordered, and once the waiter was gone they were silent once more.

"I have to confess something." Kyo said after a while, scratching the back of his head.

Satomi sighed. "Ok."

"You make me really nervous." He said, actually appearing so.

"My presence makes a lot of people nervous."

"Not nervous in a bad way." He reassured her. "But…nervous as in…I can't think straight when you're around. I feel like a bumbling teenager."

Satomi looked confused. "Ok. But you can't be more than twenty-five."

He sighed. "I'm not. But what I mean is that I really like you."

"Why?"

"I don't really know. I mean, you're really pretty. Probably the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life. And I know you don't show emotion all that much, but when you do, it's just stunning. I know you seem unapproachable, but I just think you're adorable, and one of the sweetest people I've ever met. I find you interesting…and extremely exotic. I mean, sure, Natsumi beautiful and all, but I would pick you over her any day." He set his elbow on the table and rest his chin in his hand.

She stared at him for a bit and actually looked like she was about to laugh. "Are you out of your mind? How on earth can you feel that way when I met you yesterday?"

"I'm very good at sensing these things." He nodded, smiling in a self-assured way.

"I seriously doubt that." She smirked, looking down at her entrée once the waiter came back and set their food in front of them.

"So then you're saying that what I just said isn't true?" he raised a brow at her as he began to eat.

"Yup." She said and then stopped. "Wait. Kind of. I don't show emotions and I am unapproachable, or at least I would _like_ to be." She gave him a scolding look as she began to eat her salad.

"Sweetheart," he smiled at her, "you will never be able to scare me away. I can assure you that." He nodded and took a sip of his water before returning to his sandwich.

Satomi glared at him. How dare he have the gall to call her such a pet name. Finally, there was a long, and for some reason non-uncomfortable, silence between them as they ate. Once they finished Kyo paid the bill and Satomi got up, having fulfilled her end of the bargain and headed for the doorway, intent on heading back to the Uchiha house to do something of significance with her day.

She grit her teeth when she could sense Kyo behind her, and then he was next to her. And, knowing him, he was going to follow her around all day. Surprisingly, he didn't chatter the entire way, and when they got back to Akito and Natsumi's house, Natsumi was already back from helping Akito 'relieve his stress' after his meeting. Kanamé was there as well, and Kyo scooped up the four year old and took him into the kitchen, where he had declared they were going to learn how to make things out of clay.

Satomi stood in the hallway, staring after where the blonde had been with her nephew. She somewhat smiled, maybe, when he wasn't being so irritating, he could be tolerable. She headed back towards one of the studies and fished out a book to read. After her hectic morning, she really just wanted to relax and read all day.


	3. Perplexity

**Nuisance**

_Chapter Three_

-Perplexity-

Kyo yawned and stretched, rising from his bed. He smiled as he thought about yesterday, and all the time he had spent with Satomi. She was just so cute. He would admit, he was surprised when she had begun to act as childish as she did, but he thought it was endearing. And he couldn't wait to figure out the other many facets of her personality.

He scratched his chest before grabbing a change of clothes. He opened the door to his room and walked down the hall, intent on getting a shower before everyone else woke up. Rubbing his eyes, he grabbed the handle to the bathroom door and walked in, shutting the door and then freezing in his tracks when he turned towards the bath.

Satomi blinked, standing in the draining water, holding a towel over her shoulders. They stared at one another for what seemed like forever, her whole body displayed to him, until she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Get out you pervert!" she shouted, turning an unhealthy shade of red as she attempted to cover her body with the towel and throw soaps and shampoos at him.

She slipped a bit and fell forward, flailing slightly as her towel dropped from her wet body. Ever the gentleman, Kyo ran forward and caught her in his arms before she could fall, bringing her against his bare chest. "Are you okay?" he asked, looking at her face. She stared up at him, her long hair covering most of her body except her fairly large chest that was pressing against his. She turned darker then and screamed once more.

"Oh my god!" she shoved him away, trying to cover her body with her hands as she searched for her fallen towel.

Kyo grabbed his off the rack and opened it, walking over to her and wrapping it around her body. "Here you go Satomi!" he said, trying to give her a reassuring smile as he kept her in his embrace.

She shoved him away from her, keeping the towel wrapped around her body. "Stop touching me you pervert!"

"I didn't do anything perverted!" he exclaimed. "If I was being perverted, I wouldn't have covered you up with my towel!"

"Well you kept your mischievous hands around me which was unnecessary!" she glared.

He blinked. "I was holding the towel for you, since your hands were otherwise occupied in protecting your modesty."

"What modesty?" she seethed. "You already saw _everything_."

"But I didn't touch anything!" he countered. "Besides, since I have already seen everything, I don't see why you were so quick to cover yourself. You have an amazing body."

"I know that! But that doesn't mean I want you to see it!" Satomi glared.

"But I already saw it." he pointed out.

She blinked and steamed. "Well I don't want you to see it again. Now get out! I don't understand why we're having a debate about this whole situation with you _still_ in here staring at my nude body! You don't see me trying to molest you."

He smirked. "That's because my private parts are covered. I can undress for you if you want. Then we'll be even."

Satomi's eye twitched and she knew violence would not be the way to get rid of him, since he obviously wasn't getting the message to leave. "Are you easily embarrassed?"

"I'd like to think not." He shrugged.

She walked over to him, with a look he'd not yet seen on her façade before. She backed him into a wall and leaned against him, boldly grabbing a hold of his groin. "Are you now?"

He blinked, unable to stop his body from reacting to her touch. "Um…no…" a small, light blush appeared on his cheeks.

She smirked and tightened her grip painfully on him, making him double over. She released him then. "Next time a naked woman tells you to get out, I suggest you do it." she glared, walking out the door and slamming it behind her.

"Okay." He wheezed, sliding to the floor as he waited for the pain to subside a bit. When he was able to move, he pulled off his pants and boxers, examining his manhood to make sure she didn't cause any damage to it. Satisfied, he slowly got up and made his way to the bathtub so that he could get a shower.

Despite the pain he was in, he couldn't help but smile as he remembered how wonderful Satomi looked naked. She had the most amazing body he had ever seen, and coupled with that adorable blush that she sometimes got, she was the picture of his perfect woman. Sighing to himself as he shook his head, he started the shower and got in, wanting to hurry so that he didn't miss breakfast.

Not even fifteen minutes later, he walked into the kitchen, showered and fully dressed. Everyone else was already in there, just about to sit down to the breakfast that Akito had made. "Morning guys." He greeted, smiling slightly as he took his seat. Then he looked at Satomi. "Good morning Satomi." He said softly, a light blush coming to his face.

"Do not speak to me." She said harshly, not even looking up from her breakfast. Kanamé looked between his aunt and his uncle and then to his mother and father.

"Aunt Tomi, what's wrong?" he asked.

She glanced over to the young Uchiha and gave him a small hint of a smile. "Kyo is a disgusting peeping tom, who apparently likes to surprise innocent women by trying to have his way with them in the bathroom."

Natsumi went wide eyed and glared at the blonde. "You tried to do what now!"

"Who would even want to have their way with you?" Akito asked, giving Satomi a skeptical look.

"I didn't do anything!" Kyo said before Akito could continue, his eyes wide. "I went into the bathroom to get a shower, and she was in there naked. Then she freaked out, threw stuff at me, and slipped. I caught her, she freaked out again. I gave her my towel so she could cover herself, and she continued to freak out. Then she grabbed my junk and squeezed really hard before leaving. End of story. If I had been trying to have my way with her, I wouldn't have tried to cover her up." He explained.

Natsumi smacked Akito over the head, glaring at him. "You know every time you insult my _identical_ twin sister. You insult me and it's starting to really annoy and piss me off you douche bag. Of course Kyo would want to have his way with her. She's beautiful. Unhappy, but beautiful nonetheless."

"Sitting right here." Satomi said with a long sigh, her hair was still down, since she'd decided not to put it up. But apparently no one had heard her.

"But Kyo, you can't just go in and try and have your way with a woman. You need to woo her and be tender and get her flowers." She smiled, telling the blonde.

Kyo looked at her. "But when I tried to take her on a date yesterday she threw salt and pepper in my eyes and ran off. It was really difficult to just get her to eat lunch with me and it not be a date."

"So why don't you figure out what she likes?" Akito asked, sounding bored.

"She told me she doesn't like anything. The only thing I figured out on my own that she does like is kids, but that's not something I can really get her." He said.

Natsumi snickered. "Sure you can." She said, wagging her eyes brows at him.

Satomi slammed her hands on the table, getting everyone's attention. "Will you all just shut up? I'm _right_ here!" she snapped and stormed out of the room.

Kyo sighed and stood, following her. "Satomi, wait." He gently grabbed her hand, stopping her departure. "I'm really sorry…about earlier. I know I should have left when you told me to, and I'm sorry that I didn't do as you wanted."

She jerked her hand from his and sent him a glare rivaling her father's. "Stop following me! And leave me alone!" she yelled, walking out the door and slamming it behind her. She couldn't stand much more of his presence. Natsumi came up behind him and sighed, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I got this." She assured him, slipping on her knee high ninja shoes and hurried out the front.

He just stared at the front door, at a loss for what to do. Akito came in then, holding Kanamé. "So, you ready to go and talk about the treaty? We can just do it in my study."

"Sure." He sighed, seeming dejected.

Akito sat down his son. "Alright Kanamé, go on and play for a bit. But don't get dirty. You know how your mother gets upset when you get covered in dirt right after she's bathed you."

"Okay daddy!" he smiled, running off towards the backyard.

The two men went back to Akito's study, closing the door behind them and sitting down. Akito pulled out the documents that Kyo had brought from Iwa. "Okay, I don't have a problem with any of this, but this section over here I don't really understand why you feel it must be added." He said, pointing at part of it.

"I don't understand." Kyo said, staring off into space.

"What do you mean you don't understand? Surely you were there when they wrote this." The young Uchiha looked up, rolling his eyes when he realized that his friend wasn't even talking about the document. "You mean Satomi."

"Yeah. I just…don't know what to do." The blonde slumped forward in his seat, frowning.

Akito sighed. "Look, Satomi is kind of like how you used to be. She's angry all the time. She doesn't really like people, or physical contact of any sort. And she definitely doesn't like happiness. The only things that she really cares about are her family, and her work in the hospital. You just have to try and get to know her."

"But everything I try just blows up in my face. I try talking to her, she doesn't open up. I try being nice to her, she glares at me. I mean, I know she's different than any other woman I've ever met, and that's what I like about her, but I just don't know what to do. I'm in unknown territory here." Kyo gripped his hair and pulled on it slightly.

"Try and see it from her perspective. Satomi isn't used to people giving her attention. At all. Toshiro is the oldest of them, and the only boy, therefore he receives more attention from both of their parents, especially their mother, because he's her favorite. Not to mention he's now the Kazekage. And Natsumi is the youngest, and their father's favorite, because she's so much like his wife. She is also the most powerful of the three. It is clinically proven that the oldest and the youngest children receive the most attention, despite how hard the parents try for it not to be that way. Satomi is used to going through life on her own, pretty much ignored unless people need something from her. Not to mention the fact that she's been compared to Natsumi her entire life, and always found to be the less desirable twin." The ebony haired man explained.

"I think I understand now." He nodded his head. "So she's just freaking out because she doesn't know how to react to my affections. That makes so much sense!" he brightened, standing. "I will just have to continue to pursue my lady love, and eventually she will become used to the attention I give her. Attention she rightfully deserves!"

Akito gave him a blank stare. "You really are a freak. You know you're starting to sound like Ken, right?"

"That bushy eye-browed kid?" he asked in slight puzzlement.

"Yeah."

The blonde snorted. "Nah. I'm not that weird." He sat down once more and looked at the document. "Okay, so which part is it? This?" he pointed. "That's just something my gramps wants. I personally think we can just leave the treaty as is for now. Don't you?"

"Yeah, I don't really want to do this stuff anyways." Akito smirked, leaning back in his chair. "So, how have things been in Iwa?"

"Same old." He sighed. "It's been getting a bit worse with the old man, but I guess that's expected with age. He was never really good with controlling himself anyways."

The Uchiha's brow furrowed. "Are you still doing your breathing exercises and meditations? And that stuff Sakura told you to do to help it?"

"Yes." Kyo said, waving it off. "I'm not going to become like him. I swore I wouldn't be anything like him."

"I know man, I just worry about you sometimes is all. That stuff is hereditary you know." Akito stood, as did Kyo.

"It's hard sometimes, but nothing I can't handle. Trust me." He said as they left the study.

"If you say so. Just let me know if you need anything."

"I will. Thanks." He smiled at his friend. "So how have things been here?"

"Pretty good." Akito shrugged. "Natsumi's been acting a bit strange lately, getting moodier than usual, but I'm sure it's just that time of the month. Either that or something's wrong and she hasn't thought it was the proper time to tell me. But I'm sure she will with time. She always does."

"Huh, I wonder what it could be. Maybe-" before he could continue a loud noise came from the backyard, and the two ran out there to see what had happened.

* * *

><p>"Satomi!" Natsumi called after her sister, chasing her down since she was storming off. The elder twin didn't even glance back when she heard her name being called. She honestly didn't want to talk to anyone right now. "Satomi!" Natsumi shouted, glaring after her sister. Seeing she wasn't getting anywhere, her sand picked up and she disappeared, reforming right in front of her elder. "Satomi! Stop walking away from me and let's talk this out."<p>

"No. I hate talking." She said, being forced to stop since her sister was not allowing her forward.

"Then how about we get in some training and you can let out your frustration?" Natsumi asked.

Satomi sighed. "Fine. Let's go."

Getting a smile in return, Natsumi took Satomi by the arm and pulled her towards her favorite training grounds. It didn't take too long to get there and once they were standing face to face, Natsumi backed up and lifted her hand, forming a hand sign and holding it near her face as she concentrated. The sand in the air and around its mistress swirled and began to pick up, using the earth to create more and make the terrain similar to that of a desert. Once it was finished, the sand rose and formed into a figure that looked similar to Kyo. "There." Natsumi smiled, seeing her sister's own smirk.

Satomi had to admit, as different as she and her sister were, she always knew what would help in her steaming state. She formed her hands into fists, since she'd left her gloves at home, as well as her kunai pouch, and decided this would be a nice way to work out and relieve some stress. And so the battering began. Satomi used the clones to train up in her taijutsu and her aim, and released all the pent up anger and annoyance that had been festering for the past few days. And Natsumi was getting in some sand practice, since she mostly only got to train with Akito in their taijutsu.

"So what's the deal with Kyo?" Natsumi asked, seeing her sister was already loosening up from the exercise.

"He's just so _annoying_." Satomi seethed, punching straight through one of the Iwa Nin clones. "He _never _stops talking, and he's always so damn happy! And he never leaves me alone. I don't understand. I've tried everything to make him go away, but he just won't!"

"Maybe he really does like you." Natsumi suggested with a laugh.

Satomi simply rolled her eyes. "Unlikely. I've only known him for like two days. He makes no sense!"

"Well I liked Akito when I first met him, and I was kinda like Kyo. I think I annoyed him to no end. But look at us now. We're happily married and I love him, when he's not being an asshole. And we have a beautiful boy and another on the way."

This made the elder twin cease in her actions and she looked over to her sister, who had also paused. "You're pregnant again?" Natsumi nodded and smiled sheepishly, placing her hands on her stomach. Satomi came closer and looked down at her sister's stomach. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, though I haven't told Akito yet. So mum's the word." She said, blushing a bit.

"Wow." Satomi breathed out and smiled. "Another one, that's going to be quite a handful."

"Two actually." Natsumi laughed, making the medic go slightly wide eyed.

"Two?"

Natsumi nodded. "Yes. I'm pretty sure it's twins."

"I can't believe it." Satomi sighed, but she was still happy. She loved children, even if it was her arrogant brother-in-law's. "That's really great Natsumi."

"Yeah…but," she stepped closer to her sister, hugging her. "Satomi, I just want you to relax. There's no need to be so defensive all the time, and Kyo really is a wonderful guy. He's really happy and excited, but I think it's cause' he's so nervous. He's usually not this obnoxious, so I can only assume it's because he wants to impress you and make you smile, because it's such a hard task, and when you do it's super beautiful." She smiled in turn, lacing her fingers together happily.

"But why…I just don't understand. It doesn't make sense to me." Satomi frowned, looking down. "I just want him to leave me alone. I don't want romance. I just want to be alone."

Natsumi's smile fell and was replaced by a sad look, both sisters mirroring one another. "But why…?"

"Because it's easier."

"But yet much harder and empty."

Both girls sighed. Natsumi placed her hand on Satomi's shoulder. "You know how I am alone. And how…dark I can become." She looked off. "And when I don't care I'm powerful and fearless. But it hurts. And I know it hurts you to be so alone all the time, even though you have mom and dad and me and Toshiro. But how you feel when you're with children and making them happy is amazing right?"

Satomi nodded. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with everything. Living for yourself hurts. But when you want to make others happy, they in turn want the same for you and you feel warm and wanted and like you belong." She tried to explain. "Now I'm not saying Kyo is the one to make you feel this, but what if he is? Can't you just attempt to at least be friends? He really does lighten up my day and even Akito's. And Kanamé loves him!"

The elder twin crossed her arms and glared off, not looking pleased with this information. "But he's so freaking annoying."

"Well how about you give him a chance and maybe he'll calm down? You never know until you try, plus from the sounds of it, other than not leaving when you asked, he was pretty nice about the whole bathroom incident. And he's a man, and you have a rocking body, so you can't blame him." Natsumi laughed.

"Fine. Fine. I'll attempt to play nice." She pouted, looking angry since she was being forced to interact. "But I swear to god if he does it again, I'm ripping his dick off and he will _never_ be able to reproduce. And your husband is starting to piss me off, so unless he wants to become a eunuch, he better lay off."

Natsumi waved her off, smiling. "Way ahead of you on that sis. Don't you worry about that, I'll take him down and Kanamé will help."

Suddenly there was a loud bang from the distance. Both Satomi and Natsumi looked over and saw a large mushroom cloud of smoke lifting above the trees. Natsumi's brow furrowed and then her eyes widened. Satomi blinked. "Isn't that where your house is?"

"Kanamé!" Natsumi screamed, disappearing in a dash. Satomi's eyes widened and she took off as well, those stupid idiots! Did they really not know how to watch a child for a mere hour? When she arrived Natsumi was already in the backyard, screaming her lungs off and panicking. Satomi walked through the gate to the back and gasped at what she saw.

Akito was standing there holding his son, who was coughing slightly and covered in soot. Kyo was there as well, with his hands pressed together as if he were gathering chakra, and it appeared like he was concentrating really hard. Then he opened his eyes and looked at his friend. "It's all deactivated. We should be good."

"Thank God." Akito said, looking at Kanamé. "Are you okay?"

"Yes daddy." Kanamé said, rubbing away his tears. "I'm sorry."

Natsumi was over by them in a second, tearing Kanamé from Akito's arms and holding him closely. "Oh sweetie, are you ok?" she asked and then glared up at her husband. "Are you out of your freaking mind? What happened?" she demanded. Satomi walked up, looking around at the damage.

"Calm down Natsumi. He's fine." She tried to soothe the agitated state of her younger half.

"Calm down? You calm down!" she yelled.

"Look Natsumi, it's all my fault, don't get mad at Akito." Kyo said, holding up his hands to try and placate her. Sand swarmed around him and slammed him against the nearest wall.

"Don't you tell me what to do! How the hell could you leave explosives around with a four year old in the house?" she shrieked, her sand keeping both Akito and Satomi at bay.

Kanamé pat his mother's face, causing her to look down at him. "Mommy I'm ok." He tried to tell her. "I got bored, so I went into Uncle Kyo's room and got his bag of clay so that I could make some dinosaurs, just like he taught me. Then one of them was bad, and to punish him he was banished from the sandbox, so I threw it, and then it 'sploded when it hit the ground."

"I'm really sorry Natsumi. I thought that I'd had all of it put away." The blonde said.

"You're both morons!" she snapped, turning away from them and walking inside to clean off Kanamé. They all winced when she slammed the door, shaking the frame.

Akito hit Kyo over the back of his head. "Idiot. Now she's mad at me." He walked off to go in the house and try to repair the damage that had been done.

Kyo rubbed the back of his head where he had been hit. Sighing, he walked over to the sandbox and began to pick up the rest of the clay shapes that were supposed to be dinosaurs, squishing them all together and forming a ball. Satomi watched him and saw a few pieces off in the grass and started top pick them up. She walked over to him once she'd gathered them all and held them out to him.

"Thanks." He took them from her and added them to the ball, though his face was still downcast. Then he looked over at the site of the explosion, where the ground was charred. He walked over and began to rub it with his foot, trying to get rid of the evidence.

"You should…make sure you properly store that stuff…" she said, looking off. "Kanamé is really…nosy."

"It was properly stored. And on a high shelf." He said, switching feet as he continued to rub at the spot.

"Oh." She nodded. Yeah this was weird. Deciding she had no more attempt left in her she headed back for the house, intent on making something to eat since she didn't get to finish her breakfast.

When he finished, Kyo went back inside and walked straight to his room, shutting the door behind him. Akito came into the kitchen then and grabbed a water bottle. "Kanamé inhaled some of the smoke." He told Satomi. "But I think he'll be fine after he drinks some water." Then he looked around. "Where's Kyo?"

"Don't know." She said with a bored tone, holding her hand out for the bottle of water. Akito gave her an odd look and placed it in her hand. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out a lemon. She took down a glass and emptied the bottle into it and then crushed the lemon above it with her hand, letting all the citrus juice flow and dilute into the water. After she stirred it, she handed it back Akito. "There. That'll work better than plain water."

"Thanks." He headed for the living room, halting and looked at her over his shoulder. "You should check on him and make sure he's okay. It's not healthy for him to be left by himself when he's like this." He told her before disappearing, heading back to assist Natsumi.

She stared after him, a bit confused. Why the hell was it her job to make sure he was ok? He was a man; he could take care of himself. Then something Natsumi said resounded in her head. The fact that she had said she and Kyo were similar. Which meant…Satomi sighed and washed her hands, drying them off with a towel. She headed into the hall to Kyo's room, stopping in front of the door and knocking on it loudly.

"Come in." Kyo's voice said softly. Satomi reached out and opened the door, walking in and standing in the doorway.

Kyo was seated in the middle of his bed with his legs crossed. His hands were resting on his knees, and his eyes were closed as if her were meditating. Surrounding him, in a circle, were a bunch of different colored stones, and he had lit some incense, which was giving off a very sweet, but very subtle smell. Playing softly was some music, and the sound of the flute filled the room.

Satomi glanced around, noting the odd objects and sighed. "You have anger problems."

"Yes." He said, keeping his eyes closed and taking slow, deep, even breaths. She walked over to the bed and slipped her shoes off and got onto the mattress and stood. She went behind him and grabbed his neck, putting pressure on either side with her thumb and her index finger. Then she pressed her thumb and index fingers on each of his temples.

"Relax." She ordered and when he did so, she sent a wave of chakra into the points and then held his head in her hands and cracked his neck, popping all the way up from his neck to his head. "There." She sat down and slid off the bed.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "What was that for?" he asked curiously.

"Do you feel angry anymore?" she asked, glancing back at him.

"Not really." He said, and then blinked in realization. "Wow that does wonders." He gave her a small smile. "Thanks Satomi. I'd have been in here for hours trying to get ahold of myself if you hadn't come in."

She shrugged and grabbed her shoes heading for the door. "Yeah well…no problem." She managed, not really knowing if that was alright.

"Satomi?" he called, making her halt and look at him over her shoulder. "Why…did you come in here? I thought you didn't like me."

Satomi sighed and looked back at him. "Do you really need an explanation for every little thing that someone does? Just take it for what it is will you?" she waved it off and left the room, disappearing down the hall.

He watched her walk away and then looked forward once more before closing his eyes. He resumed his meditations and breathing exercises, wanting to be sure that all of his unsettled emotions were gone.

About an hour later he left his room, finding Natsumi and Kanamé in the living room putting together a puzzle. "Sup guys." He squat down next to his nephew. "How are you feeling little buddy?" he ruffled the boy's hair.

"I'm all clean now Kyo." He smiled up at him. "And all the ucky stuff is out of my lungs."

"That's good. I'm glad to hear it." he smiled. Then he looked at Natsumi and sobered. "I'm really sorry about the clay Natsumi. Don't worry, I deactivated it all and put it in a better place so Kanamé can't get in it."

Natsumi glanced up at him and shrugged. "It's not your fault Kyo. Akito should have been paying more attention to his son."

"I still feel bad about the whole thing. But at least he threw the clay away from him, cause' otherwise he would have been blown to pieces." He began to laugh, the laughter becoming more awkward and then dying off at the look he was getting. "So," he clapped his hands together. "Where is everybody?"

She was just glaring at him now and Kanamé was bored, sitting in her lap. "I don't know. I think Satomi went to check on the hospital and Akito said something about the tower when he left in his 'I'm never at fault' huff."

"'I'm never at fault' huff?" he asked, confused.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Like he doesn't understand why I'm upset and he refuses to take responsibility for being wrong."

"You know, I know that it's none of my business, but I don't really think it's anybody's fault. I mean, you leave Kanamé in the backyard by himself all the time. Technically it's Kanamé's fault for being snoopy and taking someone else's belongings and playing with them without asking." He said.

Her gaze turned into a threatening glare. "Excuse me?" she asked, daring him to continue. The sand in the air was now visible with the woman's irritation. Kanamé laughed, smiling broadly since his mother never found him at fault.

Satomi walked through the hall then, heading towards the kitchen. "Akito's in the wrong sis. Just let it go." She said over her shoulder and then disappeared. Natsumi looked from the kitchen back to Kyo and smiled.

"Yup." She nodded and picked him up. "Come on Kanamé. Let's go see if Aunt Satomi will make you a snack while I clean up our puzzle." She smiled, nuzzling her young son as she headed towards the kitchen.

Kyo rolled his eyes and stood. He didn't really know how Akito put up with Natsumi all the time. Satomi was so much easier to deal with. At least, to him she was. He decided to go outside and train for a bit.

For the rest of the day everyone pretty much did their own thing. Then Natsumi made dinner, and when Akito came home he brought lilies, which of course aided in his attempt to get her to forgive him. Which she did. Because the noises they made that night kept him up for a while, and he could only imagine how loud it was to Satomi, since her room was closer.

Then a great idea came to him, and he grabbed some clay and shoved it in his ears, successfully drowning out the noises. Smiling to himself, he began to drift off, glad that his day hadn't ended as horribly as it had begun.


	4. Adventure Time

**Nuisance**

_Chapter Four_

-Adventure Time-

Kyo whistled to himself as he walked down one of the streets in Konoha, looking up at the sky. After having breakfast, Akito had gone off to work, Satomi went to the hospital, and Natsumi took Kanamé with her to go shopping. They had asked him if he wanted to come, but he politely declined, saying that he wanted to just walk around for a while.

Suddenly he heard a commotion coming from down the street, and looked forward. His eyes widened when he saw a large, black cat running his way. "Whoah!" he jumped out of the way, watching as it continued to run down the street, terrorizing some of the villagers.

A few moments later three kids ran up to him, and by the looks of it, they were genin. "Excuse me Mister, have you seen a black cat come this way? We have to catch his for our mission." A boy with orange hair asked.

"Actually, I did. He headed off that way." Kyo pointed over his shoulder. "How long have you guys been chasing this cat?"

"We've been chasing him all day!" the blonde girl whined, crossing her arms. "It's hot outside, and I'm sweating!"

"We're all sweating Tina. Get over it." the other boy said, who had brown hair.

"Hey," Kyo held up his hands, interrupting their squabble. "Do you want me to just get the cat for you? I bet I can find him easily." He smiled.

"Really? That would be great!" they all said, smiling up at him.

"But," the first boy blinked, his smile falling off his face. "How will we find you? If we aren't the ones who turn in the cat we don't get credit for the mission?"

"Come with me." He shrugged.

They headed off then, and Kyo made a few clay birds to fly around and look for the cat. They chased him all over the village, until eventually he made it out into the forest. Figuring out the approximate path of the feline, Kyo veered off the path and stopped.

"What are we doing now Mister?" Tina asked, looking up at him.

"We are going to ambush that cat." He declared. "Now, I want the three of you to go hide, and when it gets here, I'll jump out and get him. Then you provide backup. Got it?" he asked.

"Yup!" they disappeared then, off to go and hide. Kyo looked around before hiding in a bush, waiting eagerly for the cat. This was so fun, a lot better than walking around the village by himself. This way, he got to act like a kid, while at the same time looking cool to the younger generation. He tensed, sensing something small approaching them, and then the cat leapt from a bush that was across the small clearing they were all hiding in.

He jumped from his hiding place, letting out a yell and grabbing the cat around the middle. It screeched, and immediately began to claw at him. "Aaaaaaahhhhh!" Kyo yelled, bringing the cat away from his face so that it didn't get any more scratches. Then it bit his hand, and he dropped it in surprise. Taking this chance for what it was, the cat ran off once more.

The three kids came back out. "Gee Mister, we thought you had it there for a second."

"Shut up. I just want it to think that it had a chance. Next time, I'll get him." he declared, leaping off to chase after the cat.

As it turns out, it took twenty-seven more attempts in order for Kyo to successful catch the cat. During which time he got more scratches and bites, fell into a ditch, was attacked by a porcupine, chased by a swarm of bees, attacked by a bear, and caught in a rockslide. In his attempt to keep the team of genin safe, Kyo had been hit in the head with a large boulder and knocked unconscious for a few seconds. When he came too, he had the cat in his arms, and before it could get away again, he shoved it into a small cloth bag that he'd gotten. Not caring anymore, he tied it off and gave it to the kids.

"There. Just take him to the Hokage and whatnot." He said, all traces of his good mood gone. This was the worst day ever. Why did he help these kids again? He couldn't remember. At the moment he was wishing that he had just let them do this stupid, meaningless mission on their own. Because right now all he wanted to do was murder this stupid cat in cold blood. It was definitely more trouble than it was worth.

"Okay! Thanks a bunch Kyo-sama. You should go to the hospital and get yourself checked out. You look like hell." The brunette boy said.

Kyo just rolled his eyes and waved it off. "I'll be fine. I just need to wash all this stuff off of me and I'll be good to go. You kids just go on and finish your mission. It's already three in the afternoon."

"Yes sir!" They saluted before running off.

Once he was alone, Kyo groaned and slowly trudged back inside the village. He hurt everywhere. His feet hurt, his back hurt, his head hurt, he had spikes sticking out of him from the porcupine, and his cuts were filled with dirt, making them even more painful. That was when he remembered that Konoha had a great hot spring, and so headed in that direction.

When he neared the establishment he suddenly remembered that dirty people weren't allowed, and he let out a frustrated groan. Why was the world so against him today? All he wanted to do was relax, but it seemed he would forever be denied. He turned on his heel and decided to just go back to Akito and Natsumi's house, because there he would at least be able to take a relaxing bath and just chill. He walked by a cart filled with fruits, which was owned by a portly woman. She came up to him, looking like she was going to ask if he wanted to buy anything, but then paused.

"Sir? Are you alright?" she asked, seeming concerned. He stopped walking and just stared at her, trying to process what she had said to him. When it finally registered, he opened his mouth to respond that he was fine, only no words came out. For some reason he couldn't remember how to talk.

"Sir?" she asked once more, taking a step closer to him.

He blinked, giving her a confused look as his vision slowly began to become fuzzy. The world around him began to sway a bit, and suddenly he could see the ground coming straight for his face. He heard a scream, but before he could figure out what was going on his world went black.

* * *

><p>Satomi walked out of the children's ward, smiling slightly. She always loved helping in the hospital and since Natsumi had things to do today with Kanamé and the village, she was more than happy to give the head medic a break. She picked up a chart and read over it, signing a few labs and x-rays that had been done since they were normal.<p>

Suddenly, she heard someone calling her name and glanced over to see one of the nurses running towards her. The brunette stopped in front of her, panting, and finally caught her breath. "Satomi-sama, we had this patient rushed in. He's got a concussion and lacerations and lesions all over. And he keeps mumbling your name so you might want to come and take a look at him."

The pink haired medic frowned and nodded, placing the chart down and hurrying after the nurse to one of the rooms saved for emergencies. Satomi moved ahead and went through the door, stopping when she saw who it was on the hospital bed.

Kyo was lying there shirtless, his dirty clothes already having been removed so that they could clean his wounds. His head had a large lump on it, and when he turned it and looked at her, she could see that his eyes were unfocused. "Tomi-chan…" he breathed in relief, grinning. Then it left his face and he frowned. "I hurt Tomi-chan. Please make it better." He whined, sounding like a child.

She rolled her eyes, walking over to the bed and staring down at him, assessing the damage he'd done to his body. "What did you do you idiot?" she asked, touching his skin and running a glowing hand over his entire body to make sure there was nothing internal she was missing.

"Stupid cat ran away and I had to get it. I hate cats." He mumbled, rolling his head so that he could look up at her. "I wish I could see your face clearly." He sighed. "It would make my day a lot better."

Satomi just shook her head. He was such a freak. "Alright just relax and I'll take care of this." Her hands turned a light shade of green and she began healing all his wounds and the few cracked ribs he had. It was nothing too bad, but since it was so many, she could see why he was in so much pain. Once she finished with his body she moved to his head and pressed all her fingers along his skull.

She closed her eyes and felt for where the damage was and once she isolated it she smiled. Good, it wasn't anything too serious and it wouldn't take long for her to heal. It only took about half an hour, but when she finished he was fast asleep. Satomi pat his head and did another scan of his body before heading for the door.

The nurse in the entryway looked relieved, "Thank you Satomi-sama. Do you want me to get you when he wakes?"

"Sure." She sighed. "Why not?" she shrugged and left the room, off to tend to more of her patients until Kyo decided he wanted to wake up. She stopped and turned back around. "I almost forgot to tell that nurse that he needs to drink some water when he wakes up." She said to herself, walking back into the room and finding no one. "Where'd she go?"

That's when she saw Kyo move. She walked over and felt his head. "Kyo you can't start moving just yet or your head will start hurting again, and it needs to sit for a while, so go to sleep." She ordered, already moving to put him to sleep herself. She froze then when she felt his hand grip her rear and her eyes shot to his.

"I love you Tomi-chan." He smiled, rubbing the area where his hand was before letting his arm fall. His eyes began to droop, and she could see that he was beginning to drift off. "I love you." He said softly as unconsciousness took him.

Satomi tried not to be angry with his advance and reminded herself that he wasn't totally there. She pushed him down and made sure he was comfortable since he was once again asleep. "What a freak." She rolled her eyes, walking out and seeing the nurse bringing a pitcher of water to the room. She nodded to her and continued down the hall. How weird though. She thought to herself. She'd had patients tell her that they loved her before in those odd states, but of course they never meant it. They we're just absent minded.

Brushing those thoughts aside, she headed off to the lounge to get something to eat before continuing her rounds.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Kyo awoke and looked around in slight confusion. He was in the hospital? That was when he remembered hurting everywhere, and then Satomi's angelic voice telling him she would fix it. He smiled, beginning to stretch before he froze and his eyes shot open.<p>

Crap.

He had told Satomi that he loved her. He wasn't going to tell her that until he knew her better. That way she would be more open to the idea. He lowered his arms and thought hard about what to do when he saw her again. Perhaps she would bring it up and talk to him about it. Yeah, knowing her she probably would. And if she didn't, then he wouldn't say anything, because he didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

Pleased with this plan, he slowly began to sit up, still feeling a bit disoriented. Suddenly a nurse was in the doorway of his room. "Sir, don't try and move yet!" she shouted, holding up a hand to halt him. "Let me get Satomi-sama first so that she can make sure you're okay before you try anything." She said before running off.

Kyo just rolled his eyes and continued to move until he was sitting up all the way. He rubbed his face and then noticed the pitcher of water next to his bed. Feeling extremely thirsty all of a sudden, he grabbed the pitcher and began to drink from it, not wanting to waste time in pouring himself a glass.

It wasn't much longer that Satomi walked in looking bored. "So the freak's finally awake." She sighed. "About time. It's been like eight hours." She stopped beside his bed and hit him over the head harshly. "And I'm pretty damn sure she said not to move."

"Ow!" he rubbed his head, looking up at her sheepishly. "Satomi, you could have ruined my healed concussion!" he whined, sticking out his lower lip. "Besides, I'm fine."

"Oh?" she arched a delicate brow. "And what, _dare_ I ask, makes you think you have that say? Are you medic?"

"_Because_, you're the one who healed me, and I know you did a fantastic job. I don't feel a thing." He said, quickly finishing off the rest of the water in the pitcher before setting it back down.

She hit him over the head once more, harder this time. "There." She huffed. "Now you're not better."

He winced once more, rubbing the spot. "Did I do something to merit such abuse?" he asked.

"Do you really have to ask?"

"If this is about sitting up before you got here, I really didn't think it was that big of a deal." He said.

Satomi rolled her eyes and took the chart from the nurse beside her, signing it to release him. "Whatever. Just make sure to drink lots of water and take it easy for the rest of the day." She instructed, handing the papers back to the nurse. With that done she headed for the door to finish things up at the hospital since it was nearing dinner. "Oh and Kyo." She stopped and glanced over her shoulder. "If you ever grab my butt again I will rip your hand off." She warned, waving once more. "See you at home."

The nurse laughed as Satomi left and gave Kyo a smile. She was pretty, young, and blonde. "That Satomi is a very interesting one I must say."

"Yup." He said, pulling back the covers and swinging his legs over the side of the bed before standing. "But she'd have to be in order to win my heart." He told her, walking over and picking up his clothes, which had been folded and put in a neat pile in one of the chairs.

She nodded. "Well I'll leave you to change. You have been discharged so just report to the front desk." She told him before leaving.

He sighed and got dressed before heading to the front and checking himself out. Then he went back to Akito and Natsumi's house, finding Akito and Natsumi reading books in the living room. He assumed they had already put Kanamé to bed, as it was already nearing eleven. "Hey guys."

"Yo." Akito said, looking up from his book. "So how did things go at the hospital? Natsumi and I were informed that that was where you were, so we decided to wait up for you and Satomi to get home."

"Not too bad. I was cut up and had a concussion, but I'm fine now." He sat down in one of the chairs. "My head still hurts, but that's only because Satomi kept hitting me."

"Why'd she keep hitting you?" Natsumi asked curiously.

"Cause' I grabbed her butt when I told her I loved her and then passed out from exhaustion." He said, looking over at her. "I know it wasn't really the most romantic way, but I was kinda delusional."

"Wait," Akito said, closing his book fully and staring at his friend in disbelief. "You told Satomi you loved her?"

"Twice."

"And you meant it?"

"I never say anything I don't mean."

Natsumi waved the whole ordeal off. "She probably didn't believe you so no worries there. She was probably just pissed you groped her." She stood and stretched, looking ready for bed. "If I believed every man that told me he loved me and tried to grab my butt after they were healed or treated or out of surgery, I'd have quite a few suitors."

"There'd also be quite a few dead people." Akito growled, standing as well. He walked over and looped an arm around Natsumi's waist, bringing her against him. "Nobody but me gets to have the honor of your suitor." He said, brushing some of her bangs from her face.

She smiled, leaning against him. "Honey, you're the Hokage, you can't kill your own villagers that's wrong." She said, nuzzling him affectionately as she rested her head on his chest. "Come on let's go to bed. I'm sleepy." She whined.

Kyo rolled his eyes. "Oh please. We all know you two are just gonna fuck. At least keep it down this time. I don't want to throw up as I eat the leftovers from dinner." He said, walking into the kitchen. He could hear his friend chuckle, before the two retreated back into their bedroom.

He opened the door to the fridge and pulled out the bin that had the leftovers in it, placing some on a plate and putting it in the microwave to heat it up. As a second thought, he made another one, knowing that Satomi would be home soon and would need to eat in order to replenish her chakra. When his plate was done he placed it on the table before heating hers up and sitting down to begin eating.

The front door opened and then he could hear it lock, and then Satomi walked into the kitchen looking slightly surprised. "Oh, hey." She blinked.

He stopped eating and smiled at her. "Hey Satomi." He stood and walked over to the microwave. Taking out her plate, he sat it down in the seat next to his before grabbing her a fork and setting it down as well. "I thought you would be hungry, so I heated you up some of the leftovers from dinner." He told her, getting out a glass and filling it with water and ice.

"Thanks." She said, actually sounding sincere. She sat down and started eating with him, not really initiating conversation since she didn't know what to say.

"How was work at the hospital?" he asked, glancing at her as he ate.

She shrugged. "Boring and uneventful."

"Did you go by the children's ward?"

"Yup." She nodded, continuing to eat.

"How did that go?" he took a drink of his water.

"Just fine."

"Do you visit them every day?"

"I try." She said, almost smiling. "Kids need the most encouragement when they are all alone in a hospital. But then again, I understand why Natsumi doesn't always get to. She's got one of her own." She sighed. "I can hardly imagine how she's going to take care of two more." She sighed, leaning back and then going wide eyed from her slip of the tongue.

Kyo just smiled brightly. "So that's what's been up with her! Akito mentioned she'd been a bit moodier lately, but he wasn't sure why." Then his eyes widened. "She hasn't told him yet? When is she gonna tell him?" he asked, lowering his voice to a whisper so that they wouldn't be overheard.

Satomi shrugged. "I don't know. Twins is a pretty big step so early in life. It's a lot more work than just one."

"Twins?" they both heard, their gazes shooting over to the doorway where Kanamé was standing wide eyed. "I get sibwings?" he smiled happily, already taking off down the hall.

"Kanamé!" Satomi yelled, getting up and chasing after him. Kanamé ran down the hall and grabbed onto his parents door, sliding it open and ignoring the noises from within.

"Mommy! Daddy! Am I getting twins?" he asked excitedly.

Akito, who was on top of Natsumi beneath the covers, froze and went wide eyed. "Tw-twins?" he breathed out, looking down at the woman beneath him.

Natsumi tore her horrified gaze from her son to her husband. "I was going to tell you I swear…" she said softly, looking afraid.

He just stared at her, which was beginning to make her nervous, until a smile slowly broke across his face. "Twins." He repeated, sounding as though he was getting used to it. He kissed her forehead then, bringing up a hand to stroke her cheek. "I like the sound of twins."

She nodded, smiling slightly as well. Kanamé ran over excitedly and Natsumi quickly pulled pillow between her and Akito so that their position was hidden as well as her chest. "Mommy! I want a sister! Cause she'll be like you!" he told her, climbing up onto the bed with them. Satomi was now in the doorway, Kyo right behind her peering in.

"Well we'll just have to see what we get, won't we son?" Akito said, reaching out and ruffling his hair.

"Do you not want a girl daddy?" he asked.

"Of course I want a little girl. But I will still be happy if we have two more boys." He said.

Natsumi shifted a bit and gave her son a loving smile. "Now sweetie. Go with Aunt Satomi and go back to bed. Alright?"

"Yes mommy!" he returned her smile tenfold and got off the bed, waving to his parents. "Night, night!" he told him, latching onto Satomi's leg as she shut the door. Satomi picked him up and turned to face Kyo shivering slightly.

"Freaking sex addicts."

He chuckled, shaking his head as he followed her back to Kanamé's room. "Sometimes I wonder how much of their relationship is love and how much is lust. Those two are just incorrigible."

"Natsumi says that when you're so in love with the person you can't help but want to be with them in that way. Since technically when you have sex you are one." She told him, walking into Kanamé's room and tucking him in before returning to the hall. "Plus if it wasn't mostly love I doubt they could tolerate one another the way they do."

"True. Akito can be such an ass at times, and I know she's your sister, but every once in a while Natsumi is the definition of a bitch." He said as they went back to the kitchen to finish their dinner. "Maybe it's their psychotic-ness that aided in their falling in love."

Satomi shrugged. "All in all though…Akito is a pretty good man for her. He would do anything to protect my sister…and that's why I think I'm ok with her being with him. As bad as they are, I like to think the good outweighs it."

"It does, don't get me wrong. You can tell with the way they look at each other, as if each time is the first time that they fell in love." He said, picking up his glass of water and taking a drink.

She nodded and finished up the rest of her meal quickly since she was tired. Once she was, she washed her dishes and hands and headed back for her room. "Well, I'm off to bed. I need some rest since I'm going back to Suna tomorrow." She told him, not really sure why she was explaining anything to him. She disappeared then and went to her room, retiring for the night.

Smiling to himself, Kyo rose and washed his dishes as well. So she was going to Suna tomorrow, hm? Well, he needed to travel there eventually anyways, so why not go with her? He chuckled as he walked back to his room and got ready for bed. Yes, he could just picture Satomi's reaction to the news when he told her in the morning. It would be priceless.


	5. Traveling Companion

**Nuisance**

_Chapter Five_

-Traveling Companion-

"_Excuse me_?" Satomi seethed, looking as if she hadn't heard right.

"I'm going to travel with you to Suna." Kyo repeated, his bright smile still on his face.

"No you're not." She glared.

"Yes I am." He said happily.

"No. You are not."

"Yes. Yes, I am." the blonde nodded.

Akito and Natsumi just looked back and forth, like watching a Ping-Pong game, as the one-sided bickering went on. "Satomi, Kyo's business here is finished. He was going to be heading to Suna soon anyways." Akito said.

"Yup! So I figured, why not go with you? That way we can spend more time together, and I can assure your safety." he told her.

"I don't _need_ my safety assured. I can take of myself." She snapped and then turned her glare to her brother. "Would _you_ want to travel with _that_?" she demanded, pointing accusingly at Kyo.

"I have travelled with that, and it isn't as bad as it seems." Akito said with a shrug. "Kyo is actually a lot more serious when travelling."

Satomi huffed and crossed her arms stubbornly, actually pouting. She didn't want him to travel with her. She thought that once she was gone from Konoha she would be rid of this weirdo, but it seemed like that was not happening. "Come on Satomi." Natsumi smiled, getting up and hugging her sister. "I'm sure everything will be alright!"

"Whatever." The elder grumbled.

"We're gonna have so much fun." Kyo smiled.

Satomi just walked off, having nothing more to say on the matter. She was pissed. Kyo sighed. "Well, I'm going to go and get my stuff together."

Natsumi glanced over to Akito, looking worried. "I sure hope she doesn't kill him."

"I wouldn't be too worried about it. I wasn't lying when I said Kyo's not so bad to travel with. I'm sure everything will be fine." The Uchiha said.

"I sure hope so."

* * *

><p>"Be safe." Natsumi smiled, hugging her sister tightly as Kanamé did the same around his aunt's lower half.<p>

"Be safe!" he mimicked, smiling up at Satomi.

Not really caring if they were safe or not, Akito said, "Try not to kill him."

"I can't make any promises." She sighed, releasing her sister and Kanamé.

"Oh, Satomi won't kill me!" Kyo declared, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and bringing her closer to him. "I think she kinda likes me."

The Uchihas all looked alarmed, and Kanamé laughed. "Um, Uncle Kyo…you might want to let go…" he smiled, seeing his aunt's twitching eye.

He looked over at the woman next to him. "Don't worry Satomi, everything will be fine." He hugged her closer before releasing her.

Satomi hit him over the head harshly and smirked. "Moron."

Natsumi sighed and waved after them as the two finally departed from Konoha. Kanamé took his mother's hand and smiled up at her excitedly. "I think Uncle Kyo and Aunt Satomi are going to get married!"

"What makes you think that buddy?" Akito asked as they began to head back to their home.

"Cause Kyo makes Tomi act oddly and different!" he told his father, gripping onto his pant leg as they walked. "Plus Kyo told me so." He beamed.

"Well your aunt has to like him first." Akito said. "But we'll see, won't we?"

He nodded. "Yup."

* * *

><p>"Hey, do you know when Minako's baby is due?" Kyo asked her as they leapt through the trees towards the border of Wind and Fire.<p>

"Four months."

"Cool. I might actually be able to be there for the birth." He said, sounding pleased. "Unless my gramps makes me run more errands for him, but we'll see.

Satomi sighed, trying not to listen to him ramble on as they headed through the trees. She really hoped that he didn't mean he'd be staying for the next four months. "So are you going to be delivering her baby, or is Sakura-san doing it?"

"Whoever happens to be there at the time." She said, closing her eyes and trying to breath out her annoyance. Things were silent for a while, and Satomi actually couldn't believe her luck. But, before she could thank God for the blonde's silence, he spoke up once more, causing her to curse inwardly.

"Do you spend all of your time at the hospital?"

"Please be quiet." She finally said, looking over at him. "I honestly do not want to speak, nor hear you speak. So just shush."

"Sorry." He said, closing his mouth and looking forward. He inwardly sighed, berating himself for upsetting her. He was just trying to get to know her a bit more, but it seemed that this was as far as he would get for a while. Oh well. This was better than nothing.

After that, he didn't say a word, which was nice at first. Satomi almost smiled, enjoying the silence, and yet also enjoying the companionship, not that she would ever admit that to him. The rest of the day seemed to drag on, though, which was odd. Usually in her trips back home it was much quicker.

Then she realized why it was so off. Kyo had really been quiet for the past six hours. Why the hell did that bother her? She'd been trying to get him to shut up from the day she met him, and now when he finally had, she was distraught?

Satomi kept her mouth shut. Did she dare say anything to initiate conversation and start him once again with his incessant questioning? No. She shook her head. She would not subject herself to that again, even if his silence bothered her. When it finally started to get dark and she noticed they were making pretty good time, she suggested they make camp for the night and get some rest.

So they found a good spot near a source of water and began to gather wood and rock to make a fire. Satomi set down her pack after the fire was up and burning and dug through it, going wide eyed when she saw her tent was missing. "Damnit." She cursed.

Kyo looked over at her from his position at the fire, where he had set a pot to boil for their dinner. He stood and looked over her shoulder at her pack, before walking over to his own. Wordlessly, he tossed the container holding his tent over to Satomi, who caught it easily. Then he went back to his spot at the fire and continued adding ingredients into the pot for their soup.

She blinked and looked down to it and then back to him, finally breaking. "Why are you being so silent? It's freaking me out."

He looked up at her. "You said you didn't want to hear my voice and asked me to stop talking, so I did."

"Oh…" she frowned, feeling extremely guilty. "I'm…sorry."

"Why?" he asked, genuinely confused. "There was nothing wrong with your request, and I have no problem in not talking in order to make you happy." He gave her a reassuring smile.

But she only looked more upset. "I should not have said that. It's not my place to tell someone to differentiate themselves when I myself do not like to be told to act uncharacteristically."

"It's fine Satomi. Really." He told her, and then nodded to his tent. "You can use my tent if you want. I'll sleep outside by the fire."

"No."

"No…?" his brow furrowed, not expecting that to be her response.

"You will not sleep outside and you will cease this futile attempt at not speaking because it is putting me on edge." She said sternly, crossing her arms.

"Okay! If that is what you wish." He smiled brightly. "Dinner is almost finished by the way." He said, stirring the broth he had thrown together.

She nodded and took the tent, starting to set it up while he finished up dinner. Once it was pitched, she headed back over and sat down by the fire. Kyo spooned some of the soup into a bowl and placed a spoon into it, holding it out to her. "Careful, it's hot."

She took it from him and began to eat, blowing on the hot liquid before sipping it down. She had to admit, it wasn't bad, much like his previous cooking. But she didn't say anything. Kyo made himself a bowl and began to eat as well. "So, why was my silence putting you on edge?" he raised a curious brow.

"I don't know."

A small, mischievous smile graced his lips. "Maybe you like the sound of my voice. The way my tenor dances in the air, soothing your troubled soul."

She glanced over at him, giving him a cynical look. "I seriously doubt that."

"Well," he chuckled, "until you can come up with another answer, then I think we should just go with that one." He took another bite of his soup, chewing the vegetables that were in it.

"Freak." She grumbled.

They continued to eat their dinner in a companionable silence before it grew late. Taking both of the bowls, Kyo went off to the nearby river and washed them out before placing them back in his pack. Then he went over to the tent. He paused, and then cleared his throat. "Satomi? Are you decent?" he asked, not wanting to walk in on her and freak her out again.

"Yes." She said. He came in then, seeing her hair down, and she was actually wearing something similar to what Natsumi wore normally, a black tank top and a pair of tight black shorts.

He walked to the other side of the tent and laid out his sleeping bag before sitting on it and removing his shoes. Then he took off his shirt, unwinding the bandages around his arms. He looked over at her, and smiled softly as he saw her brushing out her long pink locks. "You look lovely with your hair down." He told her.

She glanced over at him and then back down, seeming embarrassed. "Um…thanks."

He leaned forward so that they were closer and gently grasped her chin, tilting it so that she was looking into his eyes. "You shouldn't be so embarrassed when people tell you the truth about your beauty." He ran his thumb along her jaw. "Because you really are the most enchanting woman I have ever met."

Her jade gaze searched his and the next thing she did shocked him so much, he couldn't even register what was happening. Satomi leaned up and pressed her lips against his, kissing him. She closed her eyes, kissing was amazing and his lips were so soft. That was when she fully realized what she'd done and jerked away from him, looking horrified. "I'm sorry!"

He blinked, looking stunned, until he smiled kindly at her. "I'm not." He brushed some of her hair from her face, sitting back a bit so that he wasn't crowding her.

Satomi grabbed her blanket and laid down on her sleeping bag, facing away from him and covering her head with the cloth. She had a dark red blush on her face. She couldn't believe she just did that. "Goodnight." She said quickly as to stop his further probing.

"Goodnight love." He said, getting into his sleeping bag and lying on his back.

She inwardly cursed. Damnit, what had she done?

* * *

><p>Shortly after crossing the border into Wind, Kyo tensed a bit. "Satomi, do you feel that?" he asked, looking over at her.<p>

The medic glanced around and nodded. "Yeah…"

"I really don't feel like dealing with this right now." Kyo actually grumbled as they continued to run across the sandy plain.

"Neither do I." she looked forward and then went wide eyed when the ground collapsed and they both fell into a clearly dug chasm. Acting on instinct, Kyo reached out and grabbed Satomi, pulling her against him so that he could protect her from the fall somewhat.

They hit the ground, which was much closer than they thought, both having the wind knocked from them. "Ow."Satomi groaned and then yelped as they were thrust back into the air and pressed even closer together, now trapped in a net.

"I must say, when I envisioned us being this close, this was not the situation we were in." Kyo commented, joking slightly as he looked down at her.

Satomi just glared at him, though it was very ineffective since their cheeks were pressed to one another. "Please shut up and let me think."

He nodded against her cheek, slipping his hand into the pouch of clay that was fastened to his thigh and grabbing some of the white substance, beginning to mold it in his hand. Forming three small mice, he looked at Satomi once more. "I swear, I am not trying anything sexually." He said. She opened her mouth to ask him what the hell he meant by that, until her eyes widened at the feeling of his hands moving between their pressed together forms. He brought them up in front of him, which just happened to be where her breasts were pressed against his chest. Her eyes widened even more, and her face began to turn red as he placed his hands between her breasts and formed a hand sign.

She felt a burst of chakra come from them, before the three mice scurried from his bag to a spot next to his arm, chewing on the ropes of the net. When the hole was just big enough to where he could move more easily, he removed his left hand from Satomi's bosom and slipped it into the kunai holster around his waist. Then he moved his other hand and wrapped it around Satomi's waist, keeping her against him as he cut a larger hole in the net, allowing them to fall through. He swung his body to change the trajectory of their fall, causing them to land on the floor of the chasm.

"There we go, all free." He smiled, releasing her.

"But who-?" her gaze shot up and they both moved back, seeing a kunai fly down. And then they saw the explosive tag. Satomi grabbed the kunai and ripped it from the ground. She threw it back up, but it only made it to the top before exploding and causing the earth to tremble. Before the rocks could rumble free and crush them, Satomi pulled back her fist and slammed it into one of the walls, making a small crevice big enough for the two of them. But the impact started making the top collapse, so she grabbed Kyo and dragged him into the covered area while they were caved in.

"Thanks." He said, trying to look around and assess their situation. Once again they were pressed against one another, but this time a few little mice wouldn't be able to help. Steeling himself, he brought both of his hands above his head, the palms scraping against the rock and being cut open. Satomi looked up, wanting to see what he was doing, but unable to make it out in the darkness.

"Hold your breath, and then swim for the surface." He instructed as he finished making the seal, slamming his hands against the wall behind her.

"Hold my breath for what?" she asked. The rocks around them began to melt then, and Satomi quickly realized that the small space was rapidly filling with a thick liquid that could only be described by its smell as mud. She quickly took a deep breath and then swam upwards, not even knowing how Kyo was faring. She broke the surface with a gasp, swimming over and crawling out of the mud pit and onto the sand. She stood quickly, not one to leave her guard down, and noticed in her peripheral vision that Kyo had done the same, and was on the other side of the hole.

Satomi tried to shake some of the mud off and it worked enough to where it was no longer in her eyes. She looked around and saw no one, only the faint traces of chakra in the distance. "What the hell was that?"

"An earth jutsu that I invented." Kyo explained, wiping some of the mud from his face. "It was the only thing I could think of to get us out of there."

"No, not that." She shook her head. "That was amazing. I'm talking about being attacked and then just left."

"Maybe they thought we died?" he shrugged. "Not the smartest thing to leave without checking, but whatever."

Satomi looked around and tried to gauge their position. "I think there's an oasis just a bit away so we can wash off." She pointed off, looking back at him and actually laughing, since he looked pretty funny covered in mud.

Stunned by the sound of her beautiful laughter, it took Kyo a moment to register it. "What's so funny?" he asked, scratching the back of his head. This, of course, only made his hair stand up comically.

"You're covered in mud." She pointed, continuing to laugh. "And now your hair is sticking up."

A ridiculous grin made its way to his face. "Well you're covered in mud too. You kinda look like a melting snowman, only brown." He snickered.

She blinked and looked to herself and shrugged. "Well I don't want it to stain so come on, let's hurry." She gestured and started off in the direction of one of the desert's oasis. It didn't take too long to reach the small green dot in the desolate place, and once they came to the soft grass they saw the massive clear pool of fresh water.

"Awesome!" Kyo shouted, running forward towards the water, undoing his clay and kunai pouches as he went. Then he threw off his shirt and arm wraps before slipping off his shoes and pants, so that he was left in his boxers. He leapt into the air, doing a cannonball into the cool, refreshing water. When he broke the surface he smiled at her, as the mud began to slide out of his dirty blonde locks. "Come on in Satomi! The water feels amazing."

She sighed and shook her head, walking towards the water. "Freak." She mumbled, only taking off her kunai holster and jumping into the water so that she could get the bulk off her clothes. After undoing her hair and getting all the mud from her pink locks, she took off her shirt and capris and shoes and scrubbed them with her hands until they were clean and then set then on the shore to dry, left in only her undergarments.

Kyo just reached out and grabbed his clothes, washing them off before laying them off next to Satomi's. Then he looked at her, since they were both still in the water. "We should probably get out and dry off, don't you think? So that our underwear isn't still wet when we put our clothes back on. We can just wrap ourselves in the spare blankets that I packed, if you're worried about modesty." He leaned towards her and wagged his eyebrows suggestively. "Either that or we can play for a while." He joked.

Satomi splashed water in his face and rolled her eyes. "We have other clothes Kyo. But you are right about the underwear thing." She lowered her hands into the water and pulled off her panties and tosses them over to her clothes and then did the same with her bra, covering her breasts with her hair and then relaxing in the cool water.

"It was just an idea." He sighed, taking off his boxers and throwing them onto the shore. Then he leaned against the bank next to her, not even ashamed of his state of undress, or the fact that if she looked hard enough she would be able to see his slightly aroused member. Because no matter how hard he tried to deny it, the knowledge that he was naked with Satomi, and in an oasis no doubt, would not leave his mind.

She went under water and decided she wanted to relax and swim. She resurfaced near the center, throwing her hair back so that it was out of her face. "I always love the oasis." She smiled to herself, sinking down into the water and blowing small bubbles with her mouth.

He smiled at her, pushing away from the bank and beginning to swim lazily, ignoring his other head that was telling him to do dirty things to her. For he knew she would not allow it, and he didn't want her to think he was some sort of pervert, even though he was. Just a closet one. "I just like swimming in general. In Iwa it's all…rocky. Not as green as Konoha, and not as barren as Suna, but the amount of water sources that we have other than the ocean are few."

"Do you really find me attractive?" she asked, not caring about his previous thoughts and glancing over at him, making sure her body was slightly covered.

"Of course I do." He looked at her. "I would have to be blind not to, though even then I probably still would. You see, it's not just your body that I find attractive, but you. All of you. Even when you're throwing salt in my eyes or punching me through a wall. There's just…nothing unappealing about you at all." He said honestly.

She arched a delicate brow. "That's the stupidest thing I ever heard." She smirked and then sunk down once more. "I don't understand…it's not that I like Akito or anything…but Natsumi and I have the same body…so it doesn't make sense to me why he says what he says…" she frowned, looking extremely sad.

"Because Akito is an asshole and doesn't know what the hell he's talking about." Kyo glared, not liking her expression. "Most of it is probably only because he doesn't like you that much, and the two of you don't get along, but sometimes I just wanna…" he brought his hands above the water, and it appeared like he was acting out strangling someone, until he took a deep breath and calmed somewhat and sighed. "Look, Akito isn't one to dig too deeply beneath the surface on people. Not unless he really cares. He just doesn't see what I do when I look at you." He gazed at her tenderly. "Because yeah, you and Natsumi are both smokin' fine, but I think that deep down you are a much more beautiful person."

He moved closer to her, and gently cupped her cheek. "You have a beautiful soul Satomi. And that's all I would ever want. Is you and your beautiful soul."

Satomi met his gaze, her own glistening with unshed tears. "You're really cheesy aren't you?"

"What can I say? It's the only way I know how to be romantic." He shrugged, the corner of his mouth lifting a bit. He stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Don't be sad Tomi-chan. I can't bear it."

"And you can tell my sadness from my usual expression?" she asked curiously, pressing her whole front against his, feeling his now extremely hard member against her legs.

He stiffened at the contact, but not in a bad way. More like, he was extremely surprised that she was willingly touching him, when usually he got beat up for touching her. "Well, I am good at reading people. Besides, they say the eyes are the window to the soul, and yours seem extremely sad and lonely sometimes. You're good at hiding it, but I can tell." He laid his forehead against hers. "And I want to be the one to make you smile."

"You can try." She sighed, unable to hide her own reaction to his body since her chest was pressed against his. She moved experimentally, grinding her hips against his. It felt good, arousing her further.

"Satomi." He breathed out, shivering at her actions. "You have no idea what your touch makes me feel."

She swallowed hard, resting against him. "You could try and show me."

His eyes widened, and he visibly gulped. "Are you sure? I don't want you to feel like I took advantage of you."

She nodded, placing her hands on his biceps and trying not to allow her nervousness show. She wanted to. She really did. She was naked, he was naked. And he was a really good specimen for a man, even she had to admit that.

Slowly, so that she could stop him if she wanted to, he lowered his head and kissed her softly. When she began to respond, he threaded his fingers through her hair and tilted her head back, deepening the kiss as he traced her lower lip with his tongue. Satomi moved against him, allowing for him to explore more with her mouth. It was even better than the kiss she stole the day before, probably because this time he was able to kiss her back.

Her lips parted slightly, and he took advantage of it as his tongue swept into her mouth, sliding against her own. She responded timidly at first, until the warm muscles began to fight for dominance. Pleased with the turn of events, Kyo reached down with his hands and gripped her butt, lifting her flush against his pelvis and grinding into her.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders to keep herself up and against him as their kiss got even more heated. She moved her pelvis against his, his groin rubbing against her own swollen womanhood. Then she moaned, still able to sound innocent. He rumbled low in his chest at the sound, pleased with it. Then he moved his grip to the backs of her thighs, and wrapped her legs around him as he walked over to the water's edge, laying her on the bank while keeping their contact.

He pulled away then, allowing them both the opportunity to breathe as he took in her exposed chest. "You're absolutely stunning." He said, leaning down and trailing kisses along her jaw and down her throat. "Completely mind boggling." He mumbled against her skin, nipping the swell of her breast.

Satomi gasped, closing her eyes and trying not to look so inexperienced and embarrassed, though her face was a dark red from his actions. Glancing up at her, he smirked before flicking his tongue over her erect nipple, keeping his eyes on her face to watch her reaction. Then he sucked it into his mouth, grazing it gently with his teeth.

She covered her face with her hands, trying to regulate her breathing. "Oh wow." She shivered. In all her years of medical expertise, she never knew sexual actions could be this amazing.

"You're so cute." Kyo chuckled, palming her other breast as he continued to lick her other one, then he switched, doing this for a while. Then he began to kiss down her stomach as he unwound her legs from around his waist.

"Be careful." She gulped, looking down at him with worry.

"Trust me," he said, stroking her heat with the pad of his finger. "I will treat you like the delicate flower you are." He circled her clit before pinching it lightly, watching her face.

Satomi whined out, panting lightly from his actions. She hated her body and how obvious it was that she was a virgin. She moaned loudly when he slid one of his digits into her wet folds. Her eyes snapped opened and she was actually surprised that it didn't hurt. It felt good, really good. He began a steady pace, inserting another finger inside of her and going faster.

"Tell me how you feel Satomi." He ordered, dipping his head and beginning to kiss her inner thigh, slowly moving closer to her womanhood.

"No." she shook her head, trying to deny him, but it was beginning to be increasingly difficult.

He sucked her clit into his mouth before shoving a third finger inside of her and twisting them as he went even faster. "Describe it to me."

She moaned loudly, arching her back, but shook her head again. "No." she replied weakly. He removed his fingers from her before lapping at her dripping folds, sticking his tongue inside of her tight hole and rubbing her clit with his thumb.

"Yes."

She refused, but let out another pleasured cry. "It's…amazing!" she groaned, all these new experiences were blanking her mind of all sense.

With one last kiss to her warm center, he crawled out of the water so that he was fully over her. He kissed her deeply, allowing her to taste herself on his tongue as he rubbed his sex against her own. "I promise to be gentle." He murmured, continuing to kiss her.

"Okay…" she nodded, resting her hands on his shoulders as she tried to relax.

He positioned himself at her entrance before slowly sliding into her tight sheath, stopping when he was in fully. He let out a groan, resting his forehead against hers and just waiting. Waiting for her to tell him everything was okay.

Her face on the other hand portrayed discomfort. "Ah…it hurts." She breathed out, gripping onto him tightly, making her whole body relax. "But it's ok." She nodded, egging him on. "Slow please, so it doesn't tear too badly."

"Okay." He said, pulling out before slowly sliding back in. He began a steady rhythm, not doing anything too rash for fear of hurting her. "Let me know when it stops."

She moved her hips against his slowly, trying to help her body get used to this foreign action. But she could already feel herself becoming more accustomed to the gesture. He slid in easily, and his heat only caused her to become more stimulated. "Oh…" she breathed out, beginning to feel why her sister enjoyed this so much. It was hot and filling and just plain exhilarating.

Picking up on her cues, he increased his pace only slightly, entering her with a bit more force than before. She was absolutely intoxicating. He felt so right in doing this action with her, and was glad that he was the one she had chosen to be her first. Other times when he had had sex it felt good too, but nothing compared to this. He supposed it all had to do with him being head over heels in love with her, and he could fully understand now why Akito slept with Natsumi whenever he could. Because when you feel this great, this whole, you never wanted it to go away.

Satomi panted loudly, letting out a small moan every time he hit further into her. She felt like her stress was being released with every thrust. It was smooth and fluid, and she could tell he had some experience in this area. But it surprised her that she didn't care, he knew where to touch and what to do with her body, and it made it all the more pleasurable. Finally, she felt herself utter something that surprised even herself. "Faster." She begged.

"As my lady wishes." He said, pulling out almost fully before slamming back into her. He did this again, going twice as fast as he had before. Wanting her to be closer, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him as he kissed the side of her neck.

Every noise out of her mouth was of approval and pleasure, or egging him on. She loved it. The heat, the thrill, the sweat now glistening their bodies. She couldn't even think straight to catch that he had called her his lady. She could feel her body tensing as something burned beep within her, building in her stomach the faster and harder he pounded into her. And before she could verbalize this, she let out a throaty moan as her body convulsed around him and tightened, releasing a liquid fire around their joined intimates.

Kyo thrust into her a few more times before meeting his end as well, shooting his hot essence inside of her. He collapsed on top of her body, moving inside her a bit more as he savored the feel, before pulling out and rolling into his back next to her. He reached out and pulled her against him, not wanting to be without her touch. "Incredible." He breathed.

Satomi just stared up into the blue sky, shocked she had just done something like that. "We had sex…" she trailed off. And it was amazing. Hot, erotic, and amazing. She felt good, and for lack of a better thought, filled. Her body was content and pleased with what she had received from the blonde.

"Yeah." He said, keeping her against him as he thought about it. Did this mean that she genuinely liked him? As in felt something for him? Because he didn't peg her as one to just use someone for their own personal gain.

She sat up quickly, going wide eyed as she looked between her legs. "Oh my God!" she screamed, hitting him in the stomach. "What did you do?"

He coughed, trying to regain the wind that had been knocked out of him. "What?" he wheezed, sitting up as well. "What's wrong?"

She pointed between her legs, glaring at him. "This!"

"We had sex?" he asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"No!" she huffed, hitting him over the head and pointing once more. "You came inside of me!"

"Uh huh." He said, still not getting it. Then his eyes widened. "Oh. Oh!" he said, nodding in understanding. "You're worried about getting pregnant. Right?"

"What else would I be worried about?" she snapped, stewing as she tugged on her hair.

"Would it really be that bad?" he asked, giving her an unsure look. "I mean, I know you'd be a fantastic mom, and hopefully I'd be a good dad. Besides, think of how cute our kid would be." He smiled, trying to lighten the situation somewhat.

Satomi just gave him a silencing glare before getting up and walking back into the water to wash off the sweat, sand, and _other _substances. She made sure her hair was clean before getting back out and heading over to her stuff. She pulled out her towel and dried off, brushing out her hair and braiding it back before getting dressed in a clean pair of clothes.

Kyo sighed as he watched her do all this, and then he stood. After rinsing and drying off, he got dressed in some clean clothes, and then looked back over at Satomi. Feeling guilty, he walked over to her. "Satomi, I'm really sorry. I honestly wasn't thinking about that when the moment came." He shrugged, not really knowing how else to put it. "But I promise it won't happen again."

"Whatever." She sighed, grabbing her pack and putting it on. "Let's just go. I want to be home already."

He picked up his pack as well, wincing as pain shot through his palm. He pulled his hand away and sighed when he saw a shallow cut across both of his palms. He guessed he had cut them on the rocks earlier when he was trying to get them out of the ground. He glanced at Satomi, and then back to his hands, but lowered them, deciding not to ask her to heal them. She was already mad at him it seemed, and he didn't want to get on her nerves any more than he already had.

"Lead the way." He said.

She glanced back at him, noticing his odd stance. She started off, not looking back at him. "Is something wrong with you?"

"No." he lied, following her.

"Then how come your stance if off?"

"It's not off." He quickly righted himself to make it look more convincing.

Satomi rolled her eyes. "Are you telling me that as a medic I was wrong in my assessment?"

"No." he shook his head, inwardly hitting himself for possibly offending her. It seemed he couldn't do anything right today.

"Then what's wrong?"

"It's nothing." He waved it off, momentarily forgetting that his palm was bleeding.

"If you have a laceration then it could infected pretty easily out here. Why do you think so many people die in the desert?"

He followed her gaze and then quickly lowered his hand. "Well, I didn't want to bother you with healing them." Satomi stopped and turned around, taking his wrists and lifting them as she placed her hands over his palms. She healed them easily, and when she was finished she started off once more.

"Come on."

He followed her wordlessly, not really knowing if she was still upset with him or not. It seemed that for the most part she was always upset with him in some way, and he cursed his luck.

They made good progress the rest of the day, and before the end of tomorrow they would be in Suna. They stopped that night and made camp, sharing the tent once more. Kyo had the biggest urge to ask Satomi if he could hold her while they slept, but when they had entered the tent to go to bed she just got in her sleeping bag and faced away from him, so he figured the answer was a no.

Sighing to himself, he got in his sleeping bag and lay on his side, facing her. He stared at her for a while, until he closed his eyes, deciding to go to sleep, despite his heavy heart. And for the first time, he didn't wish her goodnight.


	6. Suna

**Nuisance**

_Chapter Six_

-Suna-

Satomi and Kyo walked through the gates of Suna together, finally having made it to the massive desert village. "Well…I'm off to my house. So bye." She waved, heading off towards her mother and father's house. "I'd wish you a safe trip home but who are we kidding…I'll probably end up seeing you in some annoyingly horrific way in a couple hours." She sighed, walking around the corner and leaving him on the main street.

Kyo watched her leave, letting out a sigh as he turned and made his way towards the Kazekage Tower. He walked up to the large building before entering and going right up the stairs. He stopped in front of the doors, taking a deep breath and hitting his face, so that his troubles weren't visible. He was Kyo. He was always supposed to be happy and carefree, no problems at all.

Taking a deep breath, he grasped the handle and swung the door open, a bright smile on his face. "Guess who's here?" he shouted, seeing a familiar redhead sitting at the desk, working on some documents.

Toshiro looked up and smiled. "Hey Kyo!" he blinked then, looking worried. "Why so blue?"

"Dangit!" he frowned, walking forward and letting the door close behind him. "I forgot you're all mystical with feelings and shit." He laughed, stopping in front of the desk.

"For the last time I don't have mystical powers. I just have unusual perceptiveness." The redhead pointed out.

"But mystical powers sounds so much cooler."

He sighed. "Not really. Now what's up?" the eldest asked, lacing his fingers together and resting his elbows on his desk.

"I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to hurt me." The blonde said.

Toshiro arched curious brow. "Um…ok."

"I'm in love with Satomi." He stated, deciding to just get it all out there.

There was a long silence, until Toshiro broke out into uncontrollable laughter. "What?" he barely managed out, banging his hand on the desk.

Kyo glared at him, crossing his arms. "It's not a laughing matter! I'm serious you jackass!"

"But why? How?" he continued to laugh, just imagining his annoying blonde friend pursuing his stoic sister.

"I ran into her in Konoha, when I was visiting Akito and Natsumi. I thought she was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen, and I told her so. We spent some time together, teaching at the Academy and then she healed me when I was in the hospital, and then I decided to travel with her back here, since I needed to stop by anyways, and I wanted to make sure she got here safely. We got ambushed, one thing led to another, and we did it." he said the last part quickly, hoping his friend had missed it.

Toshiro stopped laughing immediately. "What…?" he asked, glaring at his friend, all previous friendliness gone.

"We…um…made love." He said, taking a step back from the desk. "And then she got mad at me, because I was so caught up in the moment I forgot to…um…pull out, and ever since she's been even more distant than she was before. And I know I screwed things up, pardon the pun, but I don't know what to do. She's acting like nothing happened and it's confusing the hell out of me."

The Kazekage got up and sighed, walking around his desk. "Kyo, see, what you have to understand about my sister is…" he glared and pulled his fist back, socking the blonde right in the face. "How dare you sleep with my sister! What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?"

Kyo flew across the room, and stood slowly, holding his nose, which was bleeding. "You promised not to hurt me!" he accused, pointing a finger at his friend. "Besides, it was her idea. I wasn't going to say no. I'm a man. If Minako had been all naked and wet and pressed against you asking for sex shortly after you had first met you totally would have done her! Don't even lie!"

"Uh no. I had sex with Minako on our wedding night, like a proper person! And I think I know my sister a _little _better than you. So you probably took advantage of the situation. God damnit! Why the fuck did I have to get twin sisters. I have to freaking go through this again?" Toshiro ranted, pacing back and worth to try and calm himself as he ran one of his hands down his face. "Ok breathe." He told himself, relaxing slightly.

"I didn't take advantage of the situation, I swear!" the blonde declared, nothing but honesty on his face. "And I really am in love with Satomi." He repeated, looking off and out one of the large windows in the office at the village. "But I've run out of ideas on what to do to get her to like me. She's unlike any woman I've ever met."

Toshiro scoffed. "My sister doesn't like anyone. So you're barking up the wrong tree."

"Well I know she kind of likes me. Maybe a little." He held up his thumb and pointer finger, showing about how much he thought Satomi liked him. "Akito said that maybe it's just cause' she isn't used to all the attention I give her. And so it just gets on her nerves."

"Yeah cause Akito knows _everything_ about Satomi." Toshiro rolled his eyes and scratched his head. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Oh yeah." He reached into his kunai pouch and fished out a scroll. "My gramps wanted me to go over our treaties with everyone, so I've been travelling for the past month to all the hidden villages. Suna was the last." He said, handing it to his friend.

Toshiro took it and set it down on his desk with a long sigh. "Well I can't focus on that right now. And I'm due at my parents for dinner tonight. You want to come?" he asked, still looking wary from the information he had just been given.

"I don't know…your dad scares the hell out of me. I don't want to die when he finds out about my feelings for Satomi. I mean, the only reason he likes Akito is because he gave him a grandchild." He said.

"Nah he likes Akito cause' they're creepily alike." Toshiro pointed out as he gathered something in a bag and slung it over his shoulder. "And both find my sister to be the most precious thing in the universe. Even though she's a bitch." He smiled. Just thinking about his sister made him smile. "How is she by the way?" he asked, heading out from the office and shutting it after Kyo left as well.

"She's doing really well. She said she was sending a letter to you guys with Satomi, so I'm sure you'll see it later." He said, since it wasn't his place to tell them about her pregnancy. "And Kanamé is as nosy as ever. He got into my clay and blew up the backyard. Not a pleasant time to be around Natsumi, I can tell you." He shook his head.

Toshiro stifled a laugh. "Well duh, you endangered her baby. That woman is insanely animalistic."

"You're telling me." He said as they exited the building. "So how are things here? Is Minako handling the pregnancy well?"

"Yup, just getting fatter and bitchy…which sucks. And right now she's spouting this crap about how unattractive she is now with her fatness and refuses to be naked in front of me. Which means no sex. Which also means I'm pissed and agitated. Man I miss sex." He whined, holding his head as they got closer to his parents mansion.

"Have you tried seducing her? Cause' I heard that a woman's libido increases when they're pregnant. I'm sure if you tried hard enough she wouldn't be able to resist." Kyo suggested.

The redhead glared at his friend. "It does. But she's so dead set on this weird phase that even when I attempt to fornicate she just gets mad and starts crying and saying how fat she is and how I'm only doing it so I don't hurt her feelings. And you can only stand that for so long, she just cries so God damn much. It sucks!" he huffed, getting a bit flustered and then stopped at the glass double doors to the massive house.

They walked in together and Toshiro sat down his bag on one of the chairs, heading into the living room where the rest of his family was. "Hey everyone. Satomi. Sweetheart." He smiled, leaning down and kissing Minako on the cheek.

"Hi Honey." She smiled softly, kissing his cheek as well. Her smile widened when she saw Kyo enter. "Kyo-kun!" she exclaimed, slowly rising from her seat and walking over to him, wrapping her arms around the blonde in an embrace. "How have you been?" she asked when she released him.

"I'm good!" he laughed, taking in her form. "Wow Minako, you look great. I think pregnancy suits you. It makes you glow." He smiled.

She crossed her arms in a huff. "It also makes me fat and unattractive." She pouted slightly.

Kyo just looked to Toshiro in understanding. He could see how that would get bothersome after a while. Then he looked back at the ebony haired woman, still smiling. "No it doesn't. And you know I would never lie about that."

"Still." She said, giving him a doubtful glance as she moved to go back to her seat.

"Mom. Dad. This is Kyo." Satomi gestured over to the annoyance that she knew would be back. The elder redhead and pink haired woman looked over to the guest.

Sakura smiled. "Oh hi Kyo, it's been so long since that meeting between you and the boys."

Satomi blinked, looking slightly shocked. "You know him?"

"Unfortunately." Gaara said in a bored tone, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Now Gaara." Sakura chided, nudging him with her elbow before looking to her daughter. "We met him in one of our visits to Konoha, back when Akito was becoming Hokage. I also gave him some medical advice." She glanced at the blonde. "How is that working by the way?"

"Wonders Sakura-san. Thank you so much for your help." He nodded in thanks.

"Nonsense." She waved it off with a smile. "I'm glad I could help. Are you staying for dinner?"

"If you don't mind." He rubbed the back of his neck.

Gaara frowned. "Well actually-"

"Nope! The more the merrier." Sakura interrupted. "We would love to have you for dinner."

The elder redhead stewed, knowing he had no say against his wife. "Tyrant." He grumbled, getting up and leaving the room. Satomi looked a bit irritated as well.

"Mom, I don't think we have enough-"

"Nonsense! I made plenty." The older pink haired woman waved off her daughter and stood as well. "Come now everyone. Let's go eat."

Toshiro helped Minako up and led her into the dining room as Satomi followed wordlessly. Kyo let out a dejected sigh and followed suit. Gaara sat at the head, while Toshiro and Minako sat in the two chairs on one side of the table. Satomi took the other opening by her father and Kyo sat between her and the other end where Sakura would be.

"So Kyo-kun, how are things in Iwa?" Minako asked as Sakura came into the room with the salad, leaving to go and get the rest. Toshiro began to fill her plate, something he insisted on doing, since he wanted her and the baby to have proper portions of everything. She stopped arguing with him about it, knowing that he just needed to play doctor in this way.

"When I left they were pretty good. My gramps is getting to be an even bigger pain in the ass as it gets closer to me becoming Tsuchikage though. He keeps spouting things like "You're too young of a whipper snapper to lead!' and 'Be sure you do a better job than that fire head in Suna!'" he mimicked, using an elderly man's voice. Then he looked at Gaara, since that was who his grandfather had been talking about. "Not that I agree with him sir, I think you did an excellent job of running your village."

Gaara just rolled his eyes, not really caring since he hated the old man anyways. He took his glass of water and kept to himself, drinking the cool liquid. Sakura came out then with the main dish and set it in the middle of the table. She had decided to make ribs, since her daughter was coming home that day and she knew how the men loved their meat. "So Kyo, are you staying anywhere?" Sakura asked, making Gaara a plate before she took her seat.

"I was just gonna head on over to the hotel after this and get a room." He said as he began to put food on his plate.

Sakura's eyes widened. "I will have no such thing. You can stay here with us while you're in the village." She said, making both Gaara and Satomi's eyes widen. Satomi actually spit some of her water out and tried to wipe the excess from her mouth.

"Mother!"

"I agree." Gaara said, nodding with his daughter, their silent alliance already formed. As much as Gaara loved Natsumi, he was glad for his child that connected with him more on their silent level.

"But darling," Sakura whined, giving her husband a pout, "we never have guests. And you know how I like to have people over to talk too. Don't you want me to be happy?" she blinked, widening her eyes innocently to give her plea the full effect.

Gaara's jade glare turned even icier. That manipulating bitch. "But _sweetheart_," he seethed, trying not to look so agitated.

"Kyo took advantage of my one moment of weakness and lapse of judgment and we had sex." Satomi said bluntly. "He should not be allowed in the same house as me. God knows what he'll try and do next."

Toshiro choked on his food, while Gaara's petrified gaze shifted from Sakura, to Satomi, and then fell on Kyo. It immediately shifted into a glower. Kyo eyes widened, and he looked extremely afraid. "Sir, before you say anything, I think you should know that I have deep feelings for your daughter, and would never do anything to hurt her. I swear I won't touch her while under your roof." He raised his hands. He would have said something along the lines of the whole thing being Satomi's idea, but he knew the elder redhead would not side with him over his daughter, so the argument would be pointless. "I also don't mind staying in a hotel. That is perfectly fine."

"Wait a second," Sakura's brow furrowed, "you have feelings for Satomi? What kind of feelings are we talking here?" she asked, needing to know. She was big on the whole love train after all, and it would be the greatest thing in the entire world if her stoic daughter could find someone to spend the rest of her life with.

"I love her, and it is my goal to marry her some day." He stated, nodding.

"More like he's a freaky stalker that's really annoying and sappy." Satomi huffed.

Gaara's glare didn't leave the blonde. But he remained scarily silent. "So who wants some green beans? Huh?" Toshiro laughed awkwardly, picking up the vegetables. "Anyone? Come on, they're good for you." He tried to smile, but was screaming inside. This was very bad.

"I want some Shiro-kun!" Minako said, trying to help out her husband.

He began to spoon some onto her plate as Sakura looked to Satomi and asked, "So was the sex good?" and this caused the younger redhead to nearly drop the bowl.

"Mom!"

"Sakura!"

Both Satomi and Gaara yelled together. Gaara stood and ripped Kyo up from his chair, holding him by the shirt. "You blonde little rat! How dare you sleep with my daughter! And then have the gall to sit at _my_ table. I'm going to fucking kill you!"

"Dad!" Toshiro stood, glaring over the table at his elder. "Release him."

"Sit down Toshiro." Gaara ordered, glaring at his son, who mirrored his expression almost exactly.

"No you sit down. I know you are my father and the previous Kazekage. But I am Kazekage now and as such I order you to release him." The younger said strongly, steeling his nerves. He had to admit, inside he was freaking out, and he felt like he was going to pee his pants. "Satomi is twenty four years old. She's not a little girl anymore, as much as you think she is. She's allowed to have sex, and you know damn well she didn't inherit all her traits from you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Be quiet you sexual deviant." Toshiro said, pointing at his mother. "Everyone in this room knows where Natsumi's promiscuity comes from." He huffed and then focused back on his father. "Now let go dad." He ordered once more.

Gaara actually did what he was told and let Kyo go before sitting back down in his seat, crossing his arms stubbornly. When Toshiro sat back down, Minako leaned towards him, smiling a bit. "I'm so turned on by you right now, I think I'll let you have your way with me tonight." She murmured, so that only he could hear.

He smirked. "About freaking time woman."

Satomi just looked off as Toshiro smiled, once again happy. "So Kyo, you'll be staying here?" he asked, giving his father a silencing look.

The blonde tore his gaze from the elder redhead, whom he had been watching warily, afraid he would get attacked again. "Um…I guess…" he said hesitantly.

"Don't worry dear, you can stay." Sakura nodded, getting some salad on her fork.

Minako turned to the younger pink haired woman then, wanting to move the subject to a less dangerous area. "So Satomi-chan, did you have fun when you were in Konoha?"

"Not really. I had to stay in the same house as Akito and Natsumi. Some psycho followed me around the whole time. And then Kanamé blew up the backyard. It was pretty boring. Oh and Natsumi's pregnant again with twins." She said with a long sigh, pulling some of the meat from the bones with her fingers.

"Really?" Minako and Sakura said at the same time, perking up at the news.

"When is she due?" Sakura asked, and then looked at her husband. "We have to be there for the birth. Oh, this is so exciting!" she squealed, loving the thought of even more grandchildren.

Satomi thought about it for a bit and then set the bone down. "Probably seven or eight months for Natsumi." She sighed. "And we'll find out of you get another in nine months in about a week."

"Oh my God." Gaara groaned, resting his head in his hand that was propped up on the table.

"Oh come on sir, it's not so bad." Kyo smiled, trying to alleviate the situation. "You have to admit, Satomi and I would make some cute kids."

"Kyo, just stop talking." Sakura said, watching her husband across the table a little worriedly. There was only so much his fragile mind could take in one go.

Gaara stood and headed from the room, mumbling something about training and not to bother him. Satomi shook her head and covered her face with her hand. "Are you sure you've a chance at being pregnant?" Toshiro asked his sister from across the table.

She glanced at him through her fingers. "Well I'm ovulating, and my period should start in about three days or so. So we'll see."

"If you are pregnant, what do you hope it is?" Minako asked, taking a drink of her water.

"I hope it's a girl that's as beautiful and radiant as Satomi." Kyo said, smiling at the woman next to him.

Satomi stood as well, leaving through the kitchen not saying a word. Kyo sighed, his brow furrowing in puzzlement. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked, looking back to the group.

Toshiro shook his head. "Nothing man, you're just laying it on a bit strong. At least strong for her."

"But I was just complimenting her."

Toshiro shook his head and continued to eat. "You need to back up. Satomi hates attention like the kind you are literally smothering her with."

"Oh okay…" he nodded, processing this information. "So…what do I do?"

Sakura sighed, rising from her seat and picking up hers, Satomi's, and Gaara's plates. "Try not to die. Because if Satomi doesn't kill you while you're here, Gaara probably will." She smirked, patting his shoulder as she went into the kitchen to begin washing the dishes.

Toshiro shrugged. "I dunno. It's your love life."

The blonde sat there for a few moments, seeming to be deep in thought. He rose suddenly and left the room, mumbling something about needing supplies. Minako blinked and looked at her mostly finished plate before looking at her husband.

"So…you wanna go have sex now?" she asked, perking up slightly.

He shrugged. "Why not." He smiled down at her. "It is day time. I'd rather not be led on and then shot down cause you freak out again."

She rose from her seat and walked behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders. "So long as I get what I want, I promise not to freak out for the next twenty-four hours. During which time, depending on how good you are, I will allow you to see me naked and perform sexual acts with me." She smiled, kissing his cheek. "Now come on, before my dinner settles and I start to get sleepy." She pat his shoulder, stepping away so that he could get up from his seat.

He sighed, though he loved when she was commanding. Toshiro stood and placed his hand on the small of her back and led her out. "Let's go love." He kissed the top of her head and hurried out, eager to finally be able to please his woman.


	7. Understanding

**Nuisance**

_Chapter Seven_

-Understanding-

Later that night, Kyo returned to the Sabaku house, arms full of bags that were filled to the brim with items that he had hurriedly bought from the marketplace. As he made his way towards the stairs and passed the kitchen, he paused and backed up, seeing Satomi sitting at the table with a plate of food in front of her. He figured that she had heated some up and come back later, since she hadn't eaten all that much at dinner. Her back was to him, and there was something about the way she was sitting that was off. Her spine wasn't as straight as it usually was, and actually seemed a bit slumped.

After a short inner debate with himself, the blonde entered the kitchen, stopping next to the pink haired woman. "Is everything okay Satomi?" he asked, concern marring his brow.

Satomi straightened immediately and glanced back. "Everything is fine."

He sighed, setting the two large bags on the table before sitting down in the chair next to hers. "Satomi, I wish you would open up to me. I can tell that something is bothering you, and I want to help you with it. But I can't if you won't let me." He said.

"I don't need help." She said, pushing her plate away from her.

"It's not healthy to keep your emotions bottled up Tomi-chan." He said. "It only makes things worse. Just talk to me. Please."

Satomi just covered her face with her hands, trying to remain calm and not yell at him. "I do not want to talk to you. I do not need to talk to anyone. I'm fine."

"Stop lying. I can tell by your body language that you're not." He said, his voice taking firmness to it that it hadn't before.

She let her hands drop and looked over at him, glaring slightly. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to stop pushing me away." He told her. "I just want to help you feel better. It bothers me when you're upset, and I want to fix it."

"I don't want to be fixed!" she finally snapped, turning towards him and yelling in his face. "I wanna be the way I am and I wanna be miserable! Ok? Can you appreciate that?"

He blinked, shocked, and then a small smile came to his face. "Oh now we're getting somewhere!" he said, nodding.

"Oh my God!" she shouted, getting up and heading for the door, only to be blocked by the blonde. "Get out of the way Kyo. Or I will make you." She warned, looking pissed.

"Tomi-chan," he said, trying to get her to calm down. "Just talk to me. Why do you want to be miserable? It just seems…lonely."

She moved her fingers, letting her knuckles crack. "Because I like it this way. It's not difficult and I only have to worry about myself. Now move."

He did move, but not in the way she expected. Instead of getting out of the way, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her to him in a comforting embrace. "Tomi-chan," he whispered, his mouth next to her ear. "Someone as lovely and pure as you should never have to be alone. You deserve more."

Her eyes widened, but she did not push him away. His actions were so foreign to her, she simply did not understand. No one outside her family ever attempted to make contact like this with her. Kyo continued to hold her, moving his arms to rub her back a little, wanting her to feel better. "You put too much strain on yourself." He said, increasing the pressure of his hand to rub out some of the stress in her muscles.

Satomi closed her eyes and actually let out a helpful breath. This was only making her confusion grow. She wasn't one to be comforted by such trivial displays of affection. At least, she thought she wasn't. And she suddenly felt tired, wanting nothing more than to curl up in her bed and fall asleep to his antics.

As if reading her mind, Kyo pulled away from her a gently took her hand in his, pulling her towards the stairs. "You'll have to tell me which room is yours." He said as they began to ascend the staircase. She pointed to one down the hall at the very end of the walkway, remaining silent, since she was trying to figure out how comfortable she was with where this was going.

He led her back to her room and over to her bed. Then he turned and put his hands on her shoulders, pushing her to sit down on the mattress. He knelt and lifted her leg, pulling off her ninja shoe before doing the same to the other foot. Then he picked them both up and placed them on the bed so that all she would have to do would be to lie back. He sat down next to her, and, hesitating slightly, he reached out and took the tie out of her hair, undoing the braid.

"I love your hair. It's so soft and beautiful." He murmured, gently running his fingers through it to comb it out.

Satomi looked over at him, meeting his eyes for a moment before looking away. She brought her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. "I'm…afraid." She admitted.

"Of what?" he asked softly, brushing some of her hair from her face and tucking the pink strands behind her ear. "Being pregnant?"

She nodded. "And of you."

His brow furrowed, and he looked almost sad. "Why do I scare you?"

"I don't understand you. And you confuse me. You never go away and I try really hard to be mean to you. And you're just…happy. It makes no sense, and when I don't understand something I get scared." She said, turning her head the other direction and breathing out harshly.

His frown turned into a small smile. "I'm happy because I like to be. When I was younger, I used to be angry all the time, just like my father and grandfather. But I didn't have any friends, and I was always alone. It got so bad that I would begin to get sick from it. Then one day I saw my dad beat my mom, so I vowed to change for the better." He said softly. "Because I didn't want to turn out that way. So, I ran off and travelled to Konoha, because I heard that one of the world's best medics resided there, and I was going to need all the help I could get. It just happened that your mom was in town, and she helped me. Ever since then it's been a struggle to stay happy, but it's been progressively getting easier with time."

Satomi stayed quiet after that, keeping her pale jade gaze on the wall. She really didn't know what to think. She knew he had anger problems the second she saw his attempts to quail them. But why did he have to shove his false happiness down her throat? It's not like she wanted it like he did. "But why me?" she finally said. "It doesn't make sense even now, wouldn't you want someone who is happy to help you be happy?"

"Tomi-chan, that's what you don't understand." He said, stroking the top of her head. "You make me happy, just the way you are. I will never be happy with anyone but you."

"That's stupid."

"No it's not."

"Yeah," she almost laughed. "It is."

"How is it stupid?" he asked, crossing his arms in a slight pout.

She glanced back at him, looking amused. "How could someone who doesn't like you and is mean to you make you happy? It simply does not make sense, thus it is stupid."

"Answer me this," he raised a finger, "How could someone not be happy when they are around the one they love, and want to spend the rest of their life with? It matters not if the person is mean to them, or claims to not like them. If the love they feel is real, they will stay with that person no matter what, because they love them for who they are." He said.

"You can't love me." She said simply. "It doesn't make sense. You haven't known me long."

"You don't have to know the person long." He countered. "I am a firm believer in love at first sight, and when you find your soul mate, you already know them, because they become a part of you."

She arched a delicate brow. "Well isn't the whole soul mate thing not supposed to be one sided?"

"Oh we're soul mates alright." he smiled and nodded. "You just haven't realized it yet." He pat her thigh. "But that's okay. I'm a patient man."

Satomi just rolled her eyes and got up from her bed, walking into her closet and changing into some shorts and a tank top so she could go to bed. "You are some kind of freak." She shook her head and pulled the covers back, sliding into bed.

He chuckled. "Only for you, baby." He rose from her bed and leaned over her, kissing her forehead. "Get some rest. You could use it." he said before straightening and leaving her room, shutting the door behind him.

She looked after him, actually shocked. She pulled her covers up to hide the blush on her face, not sure why, since she was alone. God he was weird. She was actually surprised he left, and tried to ignore the part of her mind that wished he had stayed. Turning her back to the door, Satomi snuggled into her sheets and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep and trying not to dwell on the things she was feeling.


	8. Redeeming Qualities

**Nuisance**

_Chapter Eight_

-Redeeming Qualities-

Kyo woke up early the next morning, though he was still a bit tired from having stayed up so late working on his new project. He just knew that once he was finished and showed it to Satomi she would love it, because it was going to be perfect, the best piece of art he had ever created. Rising from his bed, he got dressed and made his way downstairs, intent on making the Sabaku family breakfast to show his thanks for allowing him to stay.

He halted when he entered the kitchen, seeing the elder redhead already preparing the morning meal. Not wanting things to be awkward, he entered, going over to the fridge and taking out a bottle of water. "Good morning sir." He said, unscrewing the cap and taking a drink of the cool liquid.

Gaara glanced back, keeping his gaze on the intruder in his home. After a long silence, the redhead returned to his previous task. Swallowing, Kyo put the lid back on his drink. "Do you…want any help with that?" he asked.

"No."

"Oh, okay." He looked around nervously, wondering when Sakura or Satomi would join them in the kitchen so that it wouldn't be so weird. "So, you must be excited huh? Three new grandchildren along the way." He smiled slightly.

"Ecstatic." He said lowly.

"Maybe a fourth…" the blonde mumbled, looking off.

Gaara stopped, setting the spatula down on the counter and resting both his palms on either side of the stove. "You better _pray_ that my daughter isn't pregnant." He said darkly, letting out a deep breath. "I don't need some two bit blonde punk messing up my daughter's frail stability."

"Sir, with all due respect, I think I'm helping her. And if she is pregnant, I will take full responsibility for it. I'm not just gonna forget everything when I go back to Iwa and pretend it never happened. I'll even move here if I have too, in order to be with her and our child." Kyo said strongly.

The old Kazekage scoffed, and turned his head to look at the boy all his hatred was fixated on now. "You think you can come here? To my village? You are going to be the Tsuchikage. You have duties and obligations in Iwa. Look at the pattern, my daughter is in Konoha and Minako is here. _If_ Satomi wants _anything _to do with you, she will go with you, and I seriously doubt that will ever happen."

"I would give up being the Tsuchikage for her." He frowned, not backing down under Gaara's glare, which was quite impressive. "If she wants to be with me, and doesn't want to leave her home, I will leave mine. Because my home is wherever she is. She makes me happy, and I love her with all of my heart."

Gaara actually smirked. "You don't know anything about love. You're still young, and you've yet to experience a trying time with a woman. And for the record, turning your back on your village is not something that would impress any woman, nonetheless my daughter, who thrives on order. And what you don't understand is that the only way you'll know if Satomi loves you or not is if she goes after you."

"That may be so, but that doesn't mean I'm going to give up." The blonde said. Suddenly both looked to the entryway of the kitchen as Sakura walked in, dressed for the day.

"Good morning Kyo!" she smiled, walking up to her husband and kissing him sweetly. "Morning baby." She said, kissing him again. He placed his hands on her hips and kissed her back, resting his forehead against hers.

"Good morning my dearest." He told her.

Satomi walked in as well, wearing her pajamas from the night before. "Yo." She yawned, scratching her head, her hair still down.

Kyo brightened instantly. "Hi Tomi-chan! How did you sleep?" he asked.

She blinked and looked up at him, slightly surprised. "Oh yeah…I forgot you were here." She sighed, walking past him to the fridge. "And here I was just thinking it was all a bad dream."

Gaara smirked, trying not to snicker aloud. Kyo's smile didn't even falter, since he was half expecting an answer along those lines from her. "So then you didn't sleep all that well? Or did you sleep peacefully? You look really pretty and well rested, so I can only guess it's the latter."

Satomi took the jug of orange juice from the refrigerator and looked back at him, drinking straight from the carton. "Hey now." Gaara snapped his fingers at his daughter and took the beverage from her hand. "You know better than that." He scolded, making her huff as he put it away.

Kyo snickered, taking the cap off the bottle in his hand and taking another sip. She was so cute when she acted childish. Sakura spoke up then. "So what's for breakfast? I'm starving." She said, looking over at the stove to see what her husband was making for them. She just loved his cooking.

"Pancakes. Waffles. Bacon, eggs, and sausage. And cinnamon toast, Satomi's favorite." He gave his eldest daughter a small smile.

"Sweet." She did a small fist pump and grabbed some plates and napkins, as well as silverware, and went to go set the table.

Gaara returned to finishing up breakfast, and Sakura helped Gaara place the finished food on their plates. When they were done they placed it all on the table and sat down, beginning to eat. "There's a few surgeries lined up today." Sakura said as she buttered her waffles. "Do you want to do any of them? Or do you want to visit the children? They missed you while you were gone." She looked over at her daughter.

"I'd rather go visit the kids. I don't really feel like doing surgeries today unless you want me too." Satomi sighed, sticking a forkful of pancake in her mouth.

"No, I can handle them. You go have fun with the kids." The elder woman smiled. Then looked to the blonde. "So what are you doing today Kyo?"

"I have to go over the treaty with Toshiro today. That's just about it." he said.

Satomi smirked slightly and glanced over at Kyo before looking over to her father. "Hey Dad. After Kyo's done with Toshiro, why don't you two go on and get some _bonding_ time. You know, due to circumstances and all, I think it'll be good for you." She had to stop herself from laughing. If this didn't get Kyo to realize he really wasn't in love with her, nothing would.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Kyo smiled at her, completely missing her ulterior motive. "You're so smart Tomi-chan."

"I know." She said happily.

"Yeah. I don't think so." Gaara growled, letting his rain dampen this little parade.

"I do." Sakura said, raising a delicate brow at the look her husband sent her. "Satomi is right, this will be good for you. I think you and Kyo need to get to know each other a bit better, just in case Satomi is pregnant."

He growled lowly. "I don't want to."

"Well you're outvoted three to one, so you're going to." Sakura said stubbornly.

"No."

"Yes."

"No." he said, crossing his arms.

She crossed hers as well. "Yes. Or no sex."

"Sakura-san, that's a little low." Kyo said, shutting his mouth when the pink haired woman glared at him.

"Shut up Kyo." She ordered before returning her attention to her husband.

Gaara simply smirked. "Please woman. You know very well that I win this in the end. My will is much stronger than yours. To quote our son, you are a sexual deviant. And I can outlast you."

Satomi chewed on some bacon, looking back and forth between her parents. "It'll…make me…happy, Dad." She said, getting everyone's attention.

The elder male looked to his daughter, suspicion evident in his gaze. She was definitely up to something.

Sakura just hopped on that train instantly. "Don't you want to make Satomi happy Gaara?" she looked to him innocently. "She rarely ever is, we shouldn't let the opportunity pass."

He glared at his wife and then back to his daughter. "I hate you both." He seethed, cutting into his waffles. Satomi looked pleased and took a few more pieces of bacon.

"Alright. We'll I'm off to get ready. See you guys later." She waved, disappearing through the doorway.

Sakura stood as well. "I'm off to the hospital." She walked over to Gaara and kissed his forehead, right on his kanji. "I love you." She said.

"Yeah, yeah." He sighed. "Love you too." He mumbled as she left. He looked back over to Kyo and stood wordlessly, collecting the plates.

Taking the hint, the blonde quickly rose and left the kitchen, deciding to go ahead and go to the Kazekage Tower. Clasping his hands behind his back, he began to whistle to himself as he walked down the streets of Suna. When he made it to the building he went straight up the stairs and walked into the office, once again deciding not to knock. It wasn't like Toshiro would be doing anything this early anyways.

"Sup dude." He said, walking up to the desk, grabbing a chair as he went and setting it in front of the desk before plopping down in it lazily. "How was your morning?"

"Pretty uneventful." The Kazekage shrugged, leaning back in his chair. "You?"

"Eh." He lifted his right shoulder in a slight shrug. "Your dad wanted to kill me, your mom was all happy, and Satomi came up with the idea that me and your dad should spend some quality time together later today, and your mom agreed. So if you never see me again, it's cause' I'm dead." He sighed.

"Probably Satomi's way of trying to get you dead." Toshiro pointed out, twirling a pen around his fingers.

Understanding dawned on the blonde then. "Oh! So that's why she seemed so happy about it! It all makes sense now."

Toshiro stared at him, slightly puzzled. "You really are strange."

"So are you and Akito. Just in different ways." He pointed out. "Anyways, are you ready to go over this treaty? I don't really know what my gramps added or changed. He didn't tell me."

"I guess." he pulled out the scroll and opened it up before skimming over the contents.

"How does it look?" Kyo leaned across the desk a bit and peered down at the treaty.

He grimaced and pulled it closer. "I think your gramps is trying to redraw border lines again."

"Again?" he sighed. "Just ignore that then. We don't have to change it. The Land of Earth is big enough as it is."

"Fine." He took the pen and crossed out the section about the boundary lines. "I don't know why he's trying to push this. He's going to die soon anyways."

"Probably wants to be as big a pain in the ass as he can before he kicks the bucket." Kyo said.

"Most likely." Toshiro signed the edited treaty and handed it back to Kyo. "Well that'll do it."

The Iwa nin looked over it, making sure everything was in order. "Yup." He agreed, rolling it up and putting it in his pouch. "I'll send you a copy once there's one made."

"Sounds like a plan. So what are you going to do with my dad?"

"I dunno. I kinda ran away when we were left alone in the kitchen after breakfast." He admitted.

Toshiro laughed. "Well, I know where he is so if you want I can have a Jounin take you there."

"Where is he?" the blonde asked suspiciously.

His friend just smirked. "You'll see."

* * *

><p>"You've got to be kidding me." Kyo mumbled in disbelief. An older Jounin lead him closer to a large pool of water, where Gaara was sitting on a pillow, with a fishing rod in his hands. The line was in the water and still, in fact the water was like a mirror, unmoving.<p>

"Um…sir…do you mind if I join you?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Whatever." The redhead didn't even look over and the Jounin gave Kyo a sympathetic look before hightailing it out of there.

Kyo just sat next to Gaara, crossing his legs and staring into the water. He had the strongest urge to talk, but he knew that it wouldn't be appreciated, and he also didn't know what to say. So he placed his hands on his knees and looked into the clear water, deciding to try and meditate in some form or fashion.

"It's much easier when you're actually doing something rather than sitting there." Gaara said, gesturing over towards the corner where there was another fishing line.

He looked to the corner. "Oh. Thanks." He said, getting up and grabbing the fishing line, tossing the hook into the water expertly before sitting back down. "I've never tried meditating with my eyes open before." He admitted, watching the ripples in the pond.

"You don't need eyes to fish." The elder sighed, closing his eyes and remaining still.

"Right." he closed his eyes as well, taking a deep breath as he relaxed his mind, clearing it of all thought.

They remained silent for a long time after that, content with the silence. Until finally Gaara sighed, "So I think…my daughter might have some kind of feelings for you."

"I hope so." Kyo said.

"You know…I have a really annoying friend like you. But he's still my good friend nonetheless…so…there's hope." He nodded.

"You mean Naruto?" the blonde's lip quirked in amusement. "Actually, I find him kind of annoying sometimes as well. But it means a lot…to hear you say that sir."

Gaara nodded. "He is pretty annoying."

"And he always wants ramen. It's just disgusting. I mean, ramen isn't even that good."

"Tasteless even."

"And it has a funny texture." Kyo scrunched his face in distaste.

"Makes me think of snakes trying to slither down my throat and into my stomach to lay eggs that will then feast on my insides, slowly killing me from the inside out."

"Now that you mention it, it totally does." He agreed. "Like they're some kind of parasite. Maybe that's why Naruto is such an idiot. He's eaten so much ramen that they have made their way to his brain and are controlling him, but their own brains are so small that they don't have a large thinking capacity like normal people."

Gaara nodded in agreement. "Most likely."

"So, are there actually any fish in this pond?" Kyo asked curiously.

"I'm not sure."

"You mean you've never caught anything?"

"Nope."

"And how long have you been fishing here?"

The redhead looked deep in thought and shrugged. "A week maybe. I just figured this is what old people do in Suna."

"It must be dull during the day with Sakura-san at the hospital." The blonde commented.

"Yup. Being retired sucks."

"Sounds like it."

They both nodded and it was silent once more as they fished. "So," Gaara began. "It might not be so bad if…you happened to be the father of my grandchild."

"Really? I thought you didn't like me sir." Kyo said, surprised.

"I don't. But then again I don't like Akito or Minako either." He pointed out.

"Interesting. Toshiro said you liked Akito because the two of you share some weird bond or something. I told him you only tolerated him cause' he gave you Kanamé, and is about to give you two more grandchildren."

Gaara scoffed. "He's tolerable because he's strong and he makes my little girl happy, and I know that she is safe with him and that is it. He's disrespectful and arrogant. Unlike his father. As much as Sasuke and I loathe one another, at least we act respectful in a hateful way."

"I know what you mean. You should have heard some of the abhorrent things he said to Satomi. Such horrendous lies." He frowned. "It was difficult to make her feel better. I don't understand why someone as lovely as her thinks so lowly of herself sometimes."

"Because she's so unfortunately like her mother in that aspect."

"Sakura-san has low self-esteem? I wouldn't have guessed." Kyo said.

The redhead let out a long sigh. "Yes. She has some moments, not so much anymore, where she feels she isn't worth anyone's attention. Hers was caused because of Sasuke. Satomi's on the other hand was because of Toshiro and Natsumi. Toshiro is pretty darn close to perfect when it comes to his mindset. He was very lucky in getting what good attributes Sakura and I have. While Natsumi is overly confident. Just how it happened I suppose."

"I just wish she would believe me when I tell her that she's beautiful. It's like she thinks I have an ulterior motive, or am just a huge freak. While I admit that I can be a little odd from time to time, I would never lie to someone to get what I want."

"Of course you would." Gaara actually laughed. "You're a man. It's what we do, so of course that's what she thinks. Besides, that's not what upsets her. She is my daughter, and feeling probably confuses her."

"She did tell me last night that I confuse her, and that that made her scared." Kyo told him.

Gaara nodded, reeling in his line. "Well I think that's enough for today."

Kyo did the same, opening his eyes. He looked around, and surprisingly enough, more time had passed than he originally thought, for it was late in the afternoon. "What time are Sakura-san and Satomi returning from the hospital?" he asked as they both stood and set down their rods.

"Satomi should be home. Sakura will most likely still be there. So I will go see to her and ask what she wants to do for dinner."

"I can cook something if she's too tired. It's the least I can do to thank you for letting me stay in your home." He said.

"Fine." Gaara shrugged. "See you later then." And with that he disappeared in a swirl of sand.

Kyo turned and left the fishing hole then, making his way back to the Kazekage's mansion. He smiled to himself as he thought about what he and the redhead had talked about. He felt like they had a better understanding of one another now, and was glad. His smile turned to a smirk as he grabbed the handle to the large house. Swinging it open he walked in, finding Satomi in the kitchen.

"Honey! I'm home!" he shouted, trying not to laugh at his own joke. That would just be lame.

Satomi glanced back at him, wearing her normal attire, except her hair was still down. "Huh?"

"I'm home." He smiled, walking over to her and kissing her cheek, unable to quell his good mood. "So, how was your day?" he asked as he began to get out some ingredients for the night's dinner.

She was speechless, surprised by his boldness. "Um…what's going on?"

"Nothing." He smiled at her, washing off the lettuce for the salad. "So how were the kids? Were they happy to see you?"

Satomi gave him a suspicious stare and took out a water bottle from the fridge. "I suppose." She said, looking wary. Why was he so happy? Did he skip out on spending time with her father?

"What did you do today?" he looked over at her as he prepared the lettuce and put it in a bowl.

"I just read to them and we played with the blocks. Nothing too interesting." She said, sitting down in one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

"Sounds fun though. I know how things like that mean a lot to kids." He chopped up a few apples to put in the salad, and then turned on the stove before going over to the freezer and taking out some chicken breasts.

She watched him carefully, growing all the more confused. "What are you doing?"

"Making dinner. Tonight we are having lemon chicken and rice, with a nice salad." He looked over at her as he rinsed off the chicken. "Does that sound okay to you?"

"I guess." She frowned. "But why are _you_ making dinner at _my_ house?"

"Because I offered." He shrugged, taking out some rice and preparing it as the stove began to heat up and cook the chicken.

"Offered to whom?"

"Your dad. He's going to pick your mom up from the hospital." He said, stirring the rice as it cooked.

Satomi spat out her water, wide eyed. "What?"

Kyo looked around, seeming confused. "I don't understand. What's wrong with me cooking?"

"You were with my dad? And you're happy and chipper? How long did you stay with him?" she demanded, now glaring.

"All morning and afternoon." He said, returning to his task.

"…What…?"

"Yeah I spent just about the whole day with your dad." He reiterated, pouring the finished rice into a dish and then placing the chicken amongst it. He added a few spices and herbs before setting it in the oven, turning it on so that they could marinate together and blend the flavors a bit.

"…The…whole…and you're alive?" she gasped, trying not to lose her sanity.

He gave her a confused look. "Why wouldn't I be? I had a pretty good time hanging out with your dad."

"A good time?" she went wide eyed, getting up and grabbing him by the collar. "What did you _do_? He was supposed to kill you!"

His eyes were wide with innocence and confusion. "I didn't do anything! Why did you want him to kill me?"

Satomi glared at him threateningly. He blinked. "Um…Tomi-chan…are you okay?" he asked, somewhat hesitantly.

She just released him and huffed, grumbling under her breath as she walked out, passing her mother and father as they came into the kitchen. "What's wrong with her?" the redhead asked.

"I think she's upset because you didn't kill me." Kyo shrugged, turning back and turning the oven off, grabbing the oven mitts and taking out the dish of rice and chicken. "Dinner's almost ready by the way." He said, setting it down before returning to the preparations for the salad.

"Looks pretty good." Gaara nodded, placing his hand on the small of Sakura's back. "My dear, would you mind helping set up?"

"Of course darling." She smiled, grabbing a stack of plates and then heading off into the dining room.

Gaara left the room then and returned with Satomi once dinner was finished. They went into the dining room and all sat down, admiring the delicious cuisine Kyo had prepared for them. All but one brooding pink haired woman. "Thank you Kyo, for dinner, it looks great." Gaara said, piling his plate high. Satomi just stared in shock at her father, absolutely speechless with his behavior.

"Thank you Gaara-sama." He smiled, also getting food for his plate. "I only hope it tastes as great as it looks."

"I bet it does." Sakura said.

"Daddy are you sick?" Satomi asked, sounding small and young.

Gaara looked over to his daughter and gave her a reassuring smile. "I am in my best health, I assure you. Why?"

"You're acting weird."

"I'm not acting weird." He defended. "I just had a relaxing day fishing with Kyo, and we talked. It was fairly nice. And he's not as annoying as I first perceived."

"Thank you sir. I had a good time while we fished as well." The blonde smiled, cutting into his chicken.

Satomi slammed her hands on the table. "What the _hell_ is going on!" she screamed.

"Satomi, calm down. Can we not just have a nice, peaceful dinner for once?" Sakura asked, sounding exasperated.

Her glare shot to her mother. "How can you just sit there and not notice it!" Satomi stood and tugged on her father's cheek. "Do you see this hint of a smile? This breezy disposition?" she gestured to all of Gaara who now looked slightly annoyed. "How are you not alarmed by this?"

"Because it is rare when your father is in such a good mood! Seeing him happy makes me happy, so just sit down and eat your supper that Kyo was kind enough to prepare for us." Sakura ordered with a slight glare, pointing to the seat her daughter had previously been in.

Satomi just held her hands over her ears and tried to breathe easy. What was happening? She didn't understand. Why the _hell _did everyone take his side? He was everywhere, and snaking his way into everyone in her life. Even her father was letting him weasel in. She screamed at the top of her lungs and ran out of the room, making both Kyo and Sakura stare after her in shock.

Gaara glanced over to the door way and then back to his meal, unfazed. "What's her problem?" he scoffed, taking a bite of the chicken. "Wow. This is really great."

"Should someone go after her?" Kyo asked, sounding worried.

"She'll be fine in a bit. I'll check on her after dinner." Sakura said, beginning to eat. "This is really good."

"Thanks." He said, his gaze still on the doorway that Satomi had disappeared though. Sighing, he rose from the table and left the room without explanation, expanding his chakra in search of Satomi's. Finding it, he left through the front door and ran down the street, catching up to her.

"Tomi-chan, wait!" he called, getting in front of her and placing his hand on her shoulders, halting her movements. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

Satomi snapped and shoved him away. "Get away from me! I'm tired of feeling this way! And I'm tired of not being in control! Your presence here is only trying on my withering psyche!"

"I don't understand." He searched her face, confused. "How is it you're feeling?"

"I don't know!" she screamed, looking angrier. "But I hate it! I hate it with everything in me!" And then she said something she had never said to him before. "I HATE _YOU_!"


	9. Absence

**A/N: We do have a picture of Kyo and Satomi now. =) So please go to our profile to see the link for it. It's right by their names on our pairing list.**

**Nuisance**

_Chapter Nine_

-Absence-

"I don't know!" she screamed, looking angrier. "But I hate it! I hate it with everything in me!" And then she said something she had never said to him before. "I HATE _YOU_!"

Kyo's eyes widened in shock, and he looked completely and utterly stricken. He didn't even know how to react to this, as he stood there, frozen in place.

Satomi hated him? He couldn't even fathom this. He had thought that she liked him…even if only a little. Especially because she had given herself to him not more than two days ago. Though, she had acted like it never happened, only bringing it up to talk about the possibility of being pregnant. And now that he thought about it, she did seem to wish bad things upon him, and that was usually only something one did to someone they didn't like.

When her words finally registered in his mind, he felt a searing pain in his chest, and gripped the area over his heart as he took a step away from her. Was he really that terrible of a person? By staying with her, spending time with her, was he actually causing her such pain? He didn't want to make her feel this way. All he had ever wanted her to feel was happy. She deserved happiness, more than anyone he had ever met. If his presence caused her to feel such things, then he would leave. That way she would be able to be happy.

"I…didn't realize you felt this way. I'm sorry." He said in a pained whisper before quickly making a few hand signs and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Satomi stared, slightly wide eyed, at the place her blonde annoyance had inhabited just moments before. She looked around with her eyes and then frowned. "Good." She glared at nothing and turned away, walking off towards the hospital. Finally, her nightmare was over.

* * *

><p>"How's Satomi?" Toshiro asked his father, who was sitting in his old Kazekage's chair. The elder redhead glanced up, sighing.<p>

"Worse than yesterday. She's been lying in bed for the past five days now, not eating, just staring at the wall."

Toshiro frowned, running a hand down his face. "You think it's because of Kyo?"

"Oh I know it's because of Kyo." Gaara said darkly, though his anger was not aimed towards the blonde, just the situation.

"I wonder what happened…"

"Well Kyo hasn't sent word. Nor has Satomi spoken for four days." He shrugged and then looked over to the door when it opened and Minako walked in.

Toshiro attempted a smile. "Hello love."

"Hey honey." she said, trying to return his small smile. "I just came from visiting Satomi-chan. She still won't eat anything. Nor does she even acknowledge when people come and go from her room."

"I see." The Kazekage nodded. "And is my mother tending to her?"

"Yes. When I left Sakura-san was going to try and get her to at least move from the bed, so that she doesn't get any sore spots." She told them.

Gaara stood then. "Well, let's go get some food and make Satomi's favorites and see if anything helps."

"Yeah." The other two agreed, leaving the office in hopes of their plan working.

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed to herself as she shut the door to her daughter's room. She was so worried about her. She needed to eat something before she became too weak and malnourished. The fact that she was just lying there and wallowing wasn't a good thing. And she knew that from experience.<p>

This was all Kyo's fault, she thought with a frown as she began to walk down the hallway. He had just up and left, not leaving any kind of explanation, when it was so clear that Satomi cared about him. Well, it was clear to her at least. Whether or not her daughter realized this was unknown to her, especially since she wasn't speaking.

Speaking of the blonde, she wondered if he had left anything behind in his hasty departure. Curiosity getting the better of her, Sakura turned and entered the blonde's room, turning on the light and looking around. She frowned in disappointment as her eyes scanned the floor for any clothes or items. It was clean. Not a mess, not a thing. She entered the room and went over to the dresser, opening all of the drawers, only to find them empty. Then she walked over to the closet and looked inside, not surprised to find that empty as well.

Darn, and she was hoping he had left even a small something to indicate why he had left. She turned back to leave the room and gasped in shock when she saw the bed, and what was on it. How could she not have noticed it before?

Sitting there in the center of the made bed, was a large painting, held by a golden frame. In the picture was Kyo, standing next to Satomi with his arm wrapped around her shoulder intimately. They were both smiling and standing so close together, as if they were the happiest couple in the world. Every detail was done so intricately that it almost looked like a real picture. He had even captured the many colors in her daughter's eyes. And, what surprised her the most, was that he had painted her hair down, cascading in waves down her back and over her shoulder, instead of the normal braid she wore.

She carefully picked up the painting, examining it closer. So he had left this for Satomi, had he? It made her smile to herself. He really did care about her daughter. Knowing that she would want to see this, she turned and left the room, going down the hall and entering Satomi's without so much as a knock.

"Satomi dear, you need to see this." She announced, walking over to the bed.

"Am I a bad person Mom?" Sakura stopped in her advance, caught off guard by her daughter's voice and question. She set down the painting and propped it against the dresser before continuing to the bed and sitting down next to her daughter.

"No honey, you're not a bad person. Why would you ever think that?" she asked, brushing some hair from the other woman's face.

"Because I told Kyo I…hated him."

"What?" Sakura felt the breath leave her. "Why did you say that?"

She sighed. "I wanted him to go away."

"Then…why didn't you just ask him to go away? I'm sure he would have. He was always big on making you happy."

Satomi grimaced. "I told him that like a hundred times. And he never did." As if he would make it _that_ easy.

"Well, if you wanted him to go away so badly, then why have you shut yourself up in your room?" Sakura asked.

"I…" Satomi trailed off and sat up, still looking absent. "I dunno. I thought I would be ok…that everything would be back to normal. But it's not…" she shivered and wrapped her arms around herself tightly. "I'm more miserable than before, and my heart hurts so badly. But I don't know why."

"Sweetie," Sakura laid her hand on her daughter's shoulder in a comforting manner, "is it possible that you in fact care for him more than you want to admit?"

"No…that can't be it." she shook her head and sighed, resting her chin on her knees.

"Then what is it? You never enjoyed his presence or having him around, and you became annoyed whenever he entered the room. One would think that without him here to always tell you how he feels about you or how beautiful you are you'd be a lot more content." The elder woman said.

Satomi shrugged. "I don't know. I thought that as well…but I'm just…empty. And not like before."

Sakura leaned forward and kissed her daughter on the forehead before rising, walking over and picking up the painting. "Just think about why you're feeling this way, and what the common factor is. In the meantime, this was in Kyo's room, and I'm pretty sure he left it for you." She laid it in on the bed in front of Satomi before turning and leaving the younger woman alone to think about it.

Satomi glanced down at the painting and leaned forward, her eyes widening slightly. She picked up the painting and stared at the complex work. It was amazing and so beautiful. Satomi touched the cloth and then placed it down, holding her hand over her eyes. "What the hell is going on with me?" she asked no one, grimacing.

The young medic stood from her bed and headed into her bathroom, taking a much needed shower. She didn't understand. She had gotten what she wanted and still she was miserable. It couldn't possibly be because Kyo had left, or that completely wounded look on his face. After she finished cleaning herself, she got dressed in her normal attire and braided her hair.

When she came out into the hallway she was met with Toshiro and Minako. "Satomi." The redhead blinked, looking surprised, but he smiled. "Are you feeling better?"

"Not really."

"Well, would you like something to eat?" Minako asked. "We brought you some food, and Gaara-sama is making your favorite dinner."

"Not really. But I suppose if I don't eat I'll only continue to feel worse."

"That's the spirit. You'll feel better once you have some food in your stomach." Minako smiled, grabbing her sister-in-law's hand and leading her to the staircase, slowly descending as she gripped the rail.

Satomi just looked bored and irritated, but did nothing to stop it. When they got to the kitchen, Gaara was at the stove finishing up dinner, and Sakura was getting out dishes to set the table with. She turned to the entrance of the kitchen and smiled softly. "Hello sweetheart. I'm glad you decided to join us." She said.

Once they were all seated, Gaara placed down all the handmade sushi rolls. Toshiro made up Satomi's plate with all her favorite rolls and sashimi. He placed it in front of her and smiled, sitting next to her. The younger pink haired woman just sighed and picked up one of the pieces with her chopsticks. "What's it like to be in love with someone?"

"It's one of the best things in the world." Minako smiled, looking at her husband. "Because you know that someone's always there for you, no matter what."

Gaara glanced at his daughter-in-law and then back to his flesh. "I don't think that's what she meant."

"The way that I knew I was in love with your father was that I got really frustrated with him. All the time." Sakura said. "He just really rubbed me the wrong way, until I realized that he challenged me, made my days interesting and memorable. And that was what I ultimately wanted in a relationship, what I needed. Because without him in my life, I was empty."

Toshiro laughed. "Yes mom, we all know the story. You know how I know I was in love with Minako? It was because she was the sweetest thing that ever lived, and her compassion was marvelous. I loved how she lit up and loved unconditionally."

Satomi gave her brother an annoyed stare. How the hell was that supposed to help? Sakura spoke up once more. "Love isn't always easy sweetheart, that's what you need to understand. Love hurts on occasion. But what makes it real is that you and the one you love make it through the hardships and trying times. There will be occasions when you really just want to kill them, but when you think about how much you've been through together, all the secrets you've shared, it makes it all worth it in the end."

Finally, the eldest Sabaku daughter shifted her gaze to her father who just shrugged. "She's beautiful, she puts up with me, and the sex is great."

"And there's always that." The elder woman chuckled, smiling at her husband. "Sometimes it's the simplest things that are important."

Satomi ate until she was full and then wiped her mouth with her napkin. "You are all useless." She sighed, standing and tossing the cloth down. "I'm going to Konoha. I don't know when I'll be back." She said before leaving the room.

"Is Satomi-chan going to Konoha to see Natsumi-chan?" Minako asked, looking at everyone else.

"Probably." Sakura sighed.

Gaara waved it off. "Eh, it'll be good for her. She's the only one close enough to pretend like she knows how to help. She'll be fine."

Toshiro looked back, frowning. "I hope so."

* * *

><p>Satomi walked back through the gates of Konoha, taking off towards the place she had come to know as her sister's home. It didn't take her too long to reach the Uchiha District, and when she did come up to the house, she knocked loudly on the door.<p>

It slid open and Natsumi stared at her sister, appearing confused. "Satomi? What are you doing here? Is something wrong? Did something happen to Mom and Dad? Or Toshiro and Minako?"

"I told Kyo I hated him and he left. And then I got sad and depressed. So I think I love him, but I don't know why, nor do I want to." She said bluntly. Natsumi only looked more shocked and then let her in.

"If you love him, why did you tell him you hated him?" the younger twin asked, sitting her sister down on one of the couches.

Satomi just shrugged. "He was annoying me. And making me feel odd things, and I didn't like it. I was so angry at the time that it just slipped out."

Natsumi frowned. "So…what are you doing here?"

"I need to make sure of what this is. So I need to know if and why I love him."

"Oh. Um." Natsumi laughed awkwardly, scratching her head. "So what is it you want exactly?"

"Tell me how you know you love Akito."

Natsumi tapped her chin and then smiled, "Well, he's the most amazing man I know, and no matter how mad he makes me sometimes, I always know he loves me. It's just something I feel. I'm naturally drawn to him."

Satomi tried not to let her irritation show. Yet another useless view. They heard the door open and footsteps, until Akito was in the doorway to the living room. "Hey sweetie. I was just talking about you." Natsumi smiled brightly at the arrival of her husband.

"I can only guess what it was about, given the present company." He said, walking into the room and kissing her on the forehead before looking over at Satomi. "So why are you here? I thought you and Kyo were in Suna."

"We were…I-" she paused when they heard a loud crying from the back of the house. Natsumi stood and gestured for them to continue.

"That's Kanamé. I'll be right back." She told them, disappearing down the hall.

Satomi looked uncomfortable now, but glanced back at Akito. "Kyo and I had sex on the way back to Suna. And he was with me and stayed at my house. He was really getting on my nerves and making me feel odd things." She told him, not fully understanding why she felt Akito would be able to help her. "And I got mad…because he was so…infuriating. And I told him I hated him. So he left. And now…I feel lifeless. And I need to know why."

"Well the answer is obvious." He said, taking the spot where Natsumi was previously sitting.

Her expression softened and she looked distraught. "Not to me…"

Akito held in a sigh, deciding to help her out, since he couldn't really bear to see any woman upset, especially one who looked so similar to his beloved. And the fact that Satomi was showing emotion other than indifference was a big deal. "Satomi, the reason you feel the way you do is because you love Kyo, whether you want to or not. Love isn't something you can control, it just happens." He explained. "And so, somehow, throughout all the smiles, hugs, and annoying sounds coming out of his mouth, you fell in love with him. He's a part of you now, and you are a part of him. That is why you feel so dead inside. Because your light has left."

"My light?" she blinked.

"Yes. The one thing that makes you feel things you've never felt before, such as happiness." He told her. "You see, when Natsumi and I first met, I liked her. She was interesting, a little odd, but interesting. And when I fell in love with her, I denied it. I didn't want to feel that for anyone. Love made you weak, love hurt you, love made you dependent on someone else." He counted each thing off on his fingers. "It took me a while, but eventually I realized that everything I knew, or thought I knew, about love, was wrong. Natsumi made me stronger, because she gave me something to fight for. And it only ever hurt because I didn't let it grow, or believe in it. And as far as being dependent, yes, I am, but without her there to support me, I would just drown in my own hatred. We balance one another out, and that is why our relationship is so strong. I thought love was a bad thing because Natsumi made me feel things I'd never felt before, including extreme hatred. But when I thought about it, feeling those things made me more…human. More normal. And once I realized this, I was happy. She soothes my soul, if that makes sense, and I will spend the rest of my life returning the favor, because nothing makes me happier than to see her smile, and hear her laugh."

Satomi simply stared at him, soaking in everything he said. "More human, huh?" she almost smiled, closing her eyes as she thought. "I suppose you and I are not so different after all." Somehow, this made sense to her. She didn't want to feel. She didn't want love from anyone like Kyo gave to her, but when she allowed it, if felt good, and right and now she realized her denial was what was hurting her. "Thanks." She said, standing.

He stood as well, and the corner of his mouth tilted slightly. "No problem. I know we don't get along all the time, but I'm not a complete asshole. I'm glad I could help you, and I wish you luck."

She nodded and hesitantly stepped forward, hugging him awkwardly. "I'm glad…you love my sister so much. And…that you are part of my family."

He returned her embrace, equally as awkward, and pat her on the back. "Me too. And Satomi? You would be a lot prettier than you already are…if you didn't frown so much." He said as they pulled away from one another. He wasn't sure if he could ever outright say it, but this was better than nothing, right?

Satomi actually laughed. "Okay, we'll I'll keep that in mind." She said, trying to take his advice and letting a smile grace her features.

"Awesome." He smiled in return. "So, do you want to stay for dinner and head for Iwa in the morning? Or are you set on getting this done as soon as possible?"

She shook her head. "No. I need to go." She said before heading towards the door as Natsumi came back in.

"Oh." She blinked. "You're leaving?"

"Yup. I've got some things to take care of and somewhere to be." She waved. "See you Natsumi. And you married pretty darn well." Satomi laughed, walking out the door.

Natsumi was stark white and stared after her sister in pure astonishment. "Huh?" she looked back to her husband, confused by his smirk. "What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing really. Satomi was in need of advice, and I was the best one to give it to her. She's off to go get Kyo now." He smiled, going over to his wife and placing his hands on her hips, pulling her closer. "I even made her laugh, and smile a bit." He placed his forehead against hers. "Seems she and I have a lot more in common than we thought. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna be nice to her all the time. Just so you know. So don't get your hopes up."

She attempted to pull away from him, a ridiculous smile on her beautiful face. "Well, the nicer you are to her the more _willing_ I will be to you. If you catch my drift." She snickered, wagging her eyebrows.

"Well, I might need a demonstration. I mean, I _did_ make her smile a bit _and_ laugh. So I can use this to gauge the extent of what I'll be getting for being nice to her." He chuckled, rubbing against her slightly.

Natsumi moaned, unable to deny him. "Well I did just put Kanamé back to bed." She purred, rubbing against him as well.

"Good. Then we have all the time in the world." He placed his hands on the backs of her thighs, lifting her and wrapping her legs around his waist. She laced her fingers behind his neck as he carried her towards their bedroom, more than ready to see what his reward would be. Because if it was good enough, he might just be nicer to Satomi from now on.


	10. Whole Again

**Nuisance **

_Chapter Ten_

-Whole Again-

Kyo sat at the desk in the Tsuchikage's office, aimlessly signing off on papers and placing them in a stack to be sent to the council. Upon returning to Iwa, he had gone straight to his grandfather with all the renewed treaties. The old man had been so pleased with him, that he had been named the new Tsuchikage. Though, he wasn't as happy as he thought he would have been on that day. Sighing tiredly, he rose from his seat and headed out of the office after another long day at work.

It had been almost two weeks since he had seen Satomi, and they were the worst two weeks of his life. It was impossible for him to be happy. Usually, whenever he wasn't happy he was angry, but he found that he couldn't even feel that emotion. He didn't feel anything, actually, which was new for him.

Things were better this way, he told himself for the thousandth time as he walked down the street, staring at the ground. With him gone, Satomi would be able to live her life as if they had never met, and she would be happy. He didn't even know if she had wound up pregnant or not, but he would have been told by now if she was. At least, he hoped he would have. He really didn't know.

He wanted to say that things would have been better had he never met and fallen in love with her, but he just couldn't. Because if he'd never loved her, then he wouldn't know what it was like to really live. To have a taste at being truly happy.

But he couldn't fault her anything, because the blame lay solely with him. He had pushed too hard, given her too much attention, talked too often…clearly he just wasn't meant to be happy. That was why his family had been cursed with severe anger management problems. It wasn't in their destinies to be happy in life. At all.

He sighed once more as he neared his home. He didn't really know why he kept coming back here, to his large house. It would just be empty and eerily silent. It wasn't even like he was going to do anything. He had barely eaten since he'd left, and he hadn't slept for a full night either. This caused him to be a bit skinnier, and to have bags under his eyes.

He wearily began to walk up the steps to his house, holding in a sigh when he saw a pair of ninja shoes. He really didn't want to see anyone today. Or even maybe ever. But when he looked up to tell the person to go away, he froze, eyes widening in surprise. Something stirred in his long-dead heart, and he unconsciously gripped the area over the vital organ. "T-Tomi…chan?" he asked softly, unable to believe what he was seeing.

Because there, right on his doorstep, was the very woman who he had been longing to see so badly that it hurt.

"Kyo." She said softly, looking worn and tired, but not like her usual uninterested self. She was a bit breathless, and her hair fell loosely around her, since in her run it had come undone and she hadn't bothered to redo it.

Unable to resist the urge, he ran forward and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair. "I missed you." He murmured, before pulling away from her and lowering his arms, not wanting her to get upset with him for touching her. "Why are you here?"

"Because," she began, looking into his eyes. "I missed you as well." And then his heart wrenched when he saw, for the first time, tears swelling in her jade gaze. "I'm so sorry." She sobbed out. "I'm so sorry I told you I hated you. I was so confused, and I didn't know how to handle all the things I was feeling."

"Tomi-chan, don't cry." He pulled her to him, hugging her once more. "I do not blame you for what you said. You had every right to." He began to rub her back. "I'm sorry that I suffocated you. I've never felt the way I do around you before, and I guess I didn't really handle it all that well."

She shook her head. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"But there's so much I could have done better." He brought her closer to him. "I love you so much Tomi-chan. I don't want to be apart from you ever again." He nuzzled her neck.

"Kyo." She swallowed. "I love you too." She said strongly, so he knew she had no second thoughts about the confession.

It was then that the elder redhead's words came back to him. He had said that if Satomi really loved him, she would come after him. And she did. She even admitted that she loved him. He pulled back slightly, so that he was looking into her face. He cupper her cheeks, resting his forehead against hers. "You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that." He kissed her sweetly, smiling for the first time since before he had left Suna.

She kissed him back, slowly but surely, since she was still new at this whole interaction. "I promise…I will always do my best to show you everything I'm feeling…"

"I promise to never go away when you tell me too, since it's not good to leave you alone." He chuckled, rubbing his nose against hers cutely. "I love you. I love saying that I love you. And I love hearing you tell me you love me." He practically gushed, happiness radiating off him now.

Satomi smiled. "Well then…I love you. Because I want to make you happy too."

His eyes widened and he blinked. "Wow. I thought I did a good job in capturing your smile in that painting, but I was wrong. It's nothing compared to the real thing."

This only made it grow and she actually laughed. "Well…thank you."

"You're welcome honey." He kissed her once more. "Tomi-chan…" he looked like he was going to say something important until, "Wait right here." Then he ran inside his house, coming back out a few minutes later with a diamond ring in his hand. He held it up between them, kneeling on his knee as he did so. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? I promise to always make you happy."

She blinked, looking surprised, and finally tore her gaze from the diamond and focused on his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Of course. I've had this ring ever since I told you I loved you the first time, when I was in the hospital." He told her. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and the rest of my life starts today."

"Ok." She nodded nervously, still a bit skeptical on the whole ordeal. This was pretty fast. But she brushed those thoughts aside. It was best to jump head first in anyways.

"We can have an engagement for as long as you want, but I want you to wear this ring so that every man out there knows you're my woman." He smiled, slipping it on her finger and then holding her hand in his. Something dawned on him then, and he looked back up at her. "Did you…I mean…are you…are we going to be parents?" he asked, unsure of how to word the question properly.

She nodded, smiling slightly. "Yeah…"

"Really?" he smiled brightly, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her from the ground as he spun her in a circle before setting her down. "That's wonderful!" He kissed her passionately.

"Yeah…" Satomi kissed him once more. "Well…I'm pretty tired since I came here from Konoha."

"Me too. Well, not from travelling, but lack of sleep." He grabbed her hand and led her inside, straight for the stairs. "I'll give you the grand tour later." He said as they ascended the stairs. They went down the hall and into his room, going straight for his bed so that they could both rest. After removing their shoes, they both laid down, with Kyo wrapping his arms around Satomi. And for the first time out of many times to come, they fell asleep in each other's arms, surrounded by the new love they felt for one another.


End file.
